Purple Pandemonium (FNAF)
by Strahberri
Summary: The Gang now have kids. They're all going to visit Gold in New York, who has a surprise for them. But when something goes wrong, they might spend a little more time in NYC than they planned.
1. Dinner

[ Author's Note:

Hi, guys! I just wanted to thank you all so much. I've been getting a lot of nice reviews on this series. This is the last book, I'm not doing a Gold's Past or anything. Sorry. I just want to do 5 books. Here's the usual stuff:

\- the FNAF characters are human

\- Bonnie is a girl in this book.

\- Freddy x Chica, Bonnie x Foxy

\- Gold does not like commitment and is not dayin Springtrap. please don't ask me.

\- the ideas and events portrayed in this book are mine. this is a work of fiction, any relation to something that happened in real life is purely coincidental.

\- the children mentioned in the book are NOT cannon characters, rather OCs submitted by my readers on Wattpad.

Thanks. Onto the story! ]

{ Belle; May 2039 }

The school bus roared away, leaving Belle and her friend Cory at the stop sign. Cory was 13 where Belle was 17, but they were still pretty good friends, and often caused trouble on the bus together. The bus driver always had a wary eye on the two. Their houses were in opposite directions, so they waved goodbye and started off in different directions.

Belle walked quietly, swinging her arms in an exaggerated motion. Her sister, Elliot, stayed at home for the day because "her stomach hurt." Belle knew she was lying, but she didn't say anything to her mother. The sun lazily hung in the sky and the trees swayed in the light breeze. South Carolina didn't have much to do, but it sure was a pretty state. Sometimes Belle wished she could live in Florida like Aunt Bonnie and Uncle Foxy, because then she would be able to go to Disney World all the time.

Soon the house came into view. It was just like the others: red bricks, brown plated roof, and an oak door. The only thing that made her house different was the lawn. Her mother loved to decorate and make everything pretty, so rose bushes grew on either side of the door and two vibrant pink flamingos sat under the small tree. Belle couldn't help but roll her eyes every time she caught sight of the plastic birds.

"Mom, Dad, I'm home," she called as she opened the door and threw the backpack onto the kitchen table. A small yellow-brown cat walked up to her and purred, nudging her leg. "Hey, Carl," Belle cooed as she stroked the cat's fuzzy ears. Carl was the family cat. He was a little on the chubby side because he loved cupcakes and her mother never hesitated to feed him some.

Chica walked into the room, her straight blonde bob brushing her neck slightly. Despite being in her early forties, she still looked remarkably young. She beamed at Belle and walked over to her, giving her a small side-hug. "How was school?" she asked as she walked over toward the stove to stir a pot.

"As good as school can get," Belle laughed.

"Homework?" Chica inquired.

"Finished it in my free period," Belle sighed in relief.

Chica put down the spoon and walked back over to her daughter, stroking her hair. "I wish you would have just left it black. It was amazing, you getting black hair despite it running in the family. This white streak makes you look like a skunk or something..."

Belle pulled her hair out of her mother's hand with a huff. "Mom, stop. At least I didn't dye it all white," she retorted.

"Belle? You home?" Elliot called, poking her head into the kitchen. Her short brown hair rested on her shoulders in slight curls. Her lazy eye looked down towards the floor, but her other eye looked right at Belle, purple meeting blue. "Hey!" The smaller girl chirped, walking up to her sister. "Want to come play?"

"Play what?" Belle asked, groaning inwardly.

"I dunno, something on Xbox 420?" the brunette asked hopefully.

"Sure, Ellie. Let me get a snack first," Belle replied, drifting toward the pantry with her mouth watering.

The front door opened and a masculine voice drifted to the three girls' ears. "I'm home!" Freddy called as he walked in, immediately untying his bow tie.

"Dad!" Elliot squealed, rushing up and hugging Freddy. He smiled and ran his fingers through his daughter's hair. "Hey, Ellie," he said to her, then faced Belle, who was opening a box of cereal. "How was school, Belle?" he asked.

"Fine," Belle replied simply, grabbing a bowl and filling it with the cereal.

"Honey, why are you eating cereal? I'm making dinner!" Chica complained. "I'm even making your favorite - ramen noodles with some veggies."

"I don't like veggies," Belle said, crinkling her nose. "Just ramen."

"Well eating just ramen only gets you grain and the tiniest bit of protein from the flavoring. This way you can get vegetables too!" Chica explained, shaking the wooden spoon at her daughter.

Belle rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah," she grumbled, pouring milk into her bowl. She grabbed her backpack and slung it onto her shoulder, retreating upstairs to the attic where her room was.

When she and Elliot where little, they shared a room together. As Belle started getting older, she kept complaining to Freddy and Chica about how she wanted her own room. Eventually they had made the attic into a bedroom, and that was where she currently spent most of her time.

She climbed the ladder-stairs and closed the trapdoor. Setting her backpack on the bed, she pulled her iPhone 18 out of her pocket and hooked it up to her small speakers that sat on her nightstand, turning on some music. With a small sigh, she flopped down on her grey bed and closed her eyes, just relaxing and mouthing along the lyrics to the songs in between bites of cereal.

Her phone buzzed and she picked it up, reading the text. It was from her friend Al. His real name was Pierce, but his middle name was Albert, so he decided to go by Al. His message was a simple 'hey.'

"Hey, I'm surprised you aren't playing piano," she spoke. Her phone chirped once, signaling the message had been sent. Belle continued eating her cereal, lost in her music.

Al's reply came moments later. "Haha, yeah. I just wanted to ask you something."

"Fire away," Belle said. Her phone chirped again and she scooped another spoonful into her mouth.

"What are the answers to the math homework?" Al asked.

Belle laughed, shook her head, and ignored his message. She finished the cereal and set the bowl down on the bedside table, curling up on the pillows and letting out a sigh. It was quiet, aside from the music, for a good twenty minutes until Chica's voice came from downstairs.

"Belle! Dinner!"

Groaning softly, she dragged herself out of bed and opened the trapdoor, sliding down the ladder. Elliot was already at the table, as was Freddy. The two were talking about something that Belle probably didn't care about. She and her dad didn't have much in common, besides the blue eyes and slight anger issues.

Belle didn't necessarily have anger management issues, just a temper shorter than a leprechaun.

Streaming bowls of ramen noodles were set down on the table and Belle dug into hers right away. Chica also began eating, but Freddy and Elliot continued talking, occasionally taking a bite of the noodles.

As soon as she finished, Belle picked up her bowl and speed-washed it in the sink. "Thanks mom good dinner byeeee," she called, dragging out the "eye" sound in "bye."

Elliot had finished as well, and rushed after her older sister, grabbing her arm just as the tall black-haired teen was about to climb up to her room. "Wait, Belle!" the young brunette pleaded.

"Yeah, Ellie?" Belle asked, turning back to face the 15-year-old. Her sister was only two years behind her, but she acted much, much younger.

"You said you would play video games with me," she huffed angrily, putting her hands on her hips.

Belle couldn't help but laugh. "Alright, alright. Let's play. Bet I can beat you blindfolded," she challenged, making her way to the living room and powering on the game system.

Elliot smirked, picking up a controller. "You're on."


	2. Invite

( author's note:

I don't need any more characters (OCs) in this book. very sorry, but please don't ask.

Also, Gold is not going to be dating Springtrap. Stop asking.

And please don't say "FoxyxBonnie kids in next chapter" or tell me what to write next.

Its my story, and I'm going to write it how I want, with the characters that I want, with the pairings that I want. If you want it different, go write your own story, please. )

{ Edd; June 2039 }

"Heck to the yes! Last day of school! Why aren't you as excited as I am?" Edd asked, nudging his younger, shorter sister. He was over a foot taller than she was, but he never teased her because he didn't see the point. He had a skip in his step as he traveled next to the small girl.

"I am," Sylvia assured him, kicking a rock on the sidewalk.

"You don't seem like it," Edd pointed out. "You won't even run home with me."

Sylvia shook her head. "I'm just really tired, that's all," she told him, throwing a small smile in his direction.

Edd sighed but smiled back regardless. "Alright. You'd tell me if something was wrong, yeah?" he asked.

The dark blue-haired girl nodded, her smile widening slightly. "Of couse, Edd."

Eventually the two siblings made it home. As soon as they opened the door, their dad came barreling into the room, screaming at the top of his voice.

"Eddy! Silvie! Guess wha-" he slid and banged into the wall with a loud thump, crumpling to the floor. Edd laughed, but Sylvia dropped her books to help her father stand up.

Their dad, Finn, had just turned forty-five, but he still acted like a crazy teenager. He ran around the house, annoyed their mom, randomly talked in a pirate accent, you name it. Their mom and all of his friends called him "Foxy," a childhood nickname.

"Dad, are you alright?" Sylvia asked, helping the dazed ginger stand. He nodded and then gave his head a quick shake to clear it. His long giner hair fell into his eyes, but he didn't seem to notice or care.

"Yeah, I'm good," he assured them with a toothy smile.

"What was that?" a small voice said. Their mother, Bonnie, walked in, holding a book snugly in her hands. Her pastel blue hair was cut pixie-style, and the usual makeup covered her old faded scar. Every time Edd or Sylvia asked what the scar was from, she snapped at them and told them to mind their own business.

Bonnie always teased Foxy for having longer hair than her, but he would just laugh and go back to watching his anime from years and years ago that he's still obsessed with.

"Ah, Edd pushed me into the wall," Foxy lied with a snicker.

Edd punched him playfully in the arm. "Stop lying, dad," he laughed.

Bonnie rolled her eyes, a faint smile on her face. She then returned to the living room, cracking open her book and continuing to consume the words.

Foxy turned towards his children, still smiling. "Lad, lass, I got somethin' to show ye," he told them, taking on the pirate accent that he loved to use on random occasions.

"What is it?" Sylvia asked, her voice quiet but full of excitement.

"I got a new game for the PS8!" Foxy said, bouncing like a small kid.

"Really? That was worth running into the kitchen and bashing your head on the wall?" Edd asked, crossing his arms.

Foxy's jaw dropped. "Uh, duh! This game is so swag, Edd, you have to play it with me!"

"Swag?" Edd snorted. "Dad, nobody says that. What is this, 2015?"

The ginger rolled his eyes. "Anyway, come on. Just play it with me," he begged, batting his eyelashes like a little kid asking his mother for ice cream.

Edd looked to his left for support from his sister, but she had dissapeared. Which meant, he would have to play with the ginger man-child. He let out a groan and nodded. He did love to play the PS8. "Okay dad, I'll play."

Foxy whooped and ran into the living room, Edd following on his heels.

When they got into the living room, Bonnie shushed them sharply. She was on the phone with someone. Edd always thought it was odd when his parents called someone, because nobody actually calls each other anymore.

"Really? So soon?" Bonnie was saying. Her eyebrows were knitted and she was frowning slightly. "This is really short notice."

"I know, I'm bad at planning. You know that." The voice on the other line said. It was masculine but joking.

"No kidding," Bonnie replied, to which the person on the other end laughed. "But, alright. I'll tell Foxy and the kids. Bye, Gold."

"Gold?" Edd asked, perking up as Bonnie hit the end button and looked up at the boys. "As in, Uncle Gold from New York?"

Bonnie nodded, giving him a small smile. "He said since it's summer, we should all go over there. All of us, Freddy and Chica, and their kids."

"Silv and I still haven't met their kids..." Edd mused as he scratched his small beard.

Sylvia, who Edd hadn't noticed was sitting on the couch opposite the room, spoke up. "When are we going?" She asked.

"Well, today's Friday," Bonnie said, looking up into the air at an imaginary calendar. "We're leaving Tuesday... so in four days."

Foxy let out another loud whoop, jumping up in the air. "Gold throws the best parties ever!" he laughed, excitement radiating from him in waves.

"I'm going to go pack," Edd said, starting towards his room.

"So am I," Sylvia said in a small voice, heading down the same hall towards her own room.

Edd swung open the door and flipped the lightswitch, illuminating the small space with soft orange light. His bed was a mess; the sheets strewn about and an empty bowl containing a spoon sitting next to a game controller.

The tall brunette made his way across the space to his closet, where he grabbed the large black suitcase and flung it onto the bed. He proceeded to pack it with clothes, but stopped there since he still needed his toothbrush for the next couple of days.

"Edd! Silvie!" Foxy called in a sing-song voice. "Come play the PS8 with me!"

Edd rolled his eyes. Sometimes he felt like he was the adult, and Foxy was the child. But, he loved his dad regardless, and sometimes got a kick out of his childish behavior.

"Coming," he responded with an involuntary smile, grabbing the empty blue bowl from his bed to put in the sink on his way out.


	3. Departure

( let me make one thing clear: I don't give a flying fudge if you don't like my story. hate the fact that Gold and Springtrap aren't together? suck a duck and stop complaining in the reviews, because I literally could not care less if I tried. Sorry to sound rude, but some of you people are just flat out mean.

Also I'm so sorry for the slow updates. I'll try to get back on track. I'll most likely update once a week because I actually happen to have a life outside of writing. shocking, I know... )

{ Elliot }

The sweet smell of pancakes hit the small brunette's nose, and she let out a sigh of content. Without hesitation, she threw off the bed covers and scurried out of the room towards the kitchen, her mouth stretched wide in a smile.

Chica was standing in front of the stove, a white apron tied around her waist that had a cartoon chicken on it. A tray of pancakes sat on the stove, making Elliot's mouth water with anticipation.

"Morning, Ellie," the blonde said sweetly, turning toward her daughter. "I see you smelled the pancakes. Would you mind getting the syrup out of the pantry?"

"Yes, ma'am," Elliot replied happily, making her way into the pantry and grabbing the bear-shaped maple syrup bottle.

She set the bottle down on the counter next to the stove, her mother mumbling a thank you as she kissed her daughter's head. "Go wake Belle up for me?" she asked.

Elliot nodded and hurried out of the kitchen toward the attic. She climbed the stair-ladder and silently pushed the trapdoor up, peeking into her older sister's room.

Belle was laying in her bed, one leg hanging over the side and nearly touching the floor. She had her earbuds in and she was bobbing her head to music Elliot couldn't hear, scrolling on her phone.

The older girl looked up and took out an ear bud. "Yeah, Ellie?" she asked, propping herself up on one elbow to get a better view of her sister.

"Breakfast. Then you need to pack for the trip," Elliot told her briskly, trying to sound like Chica.

Belle rolled her eyes. "Alright, I'm coming," she mumbled, then waved her hand to tell her sister to get out of her room.

"Yeah, right," Elliot mumbled to herself as she closed the trapdoor and went back down the ladder. She returned to the kitchen, where Chica was putting the pancakes onto four plates and reaching for the syrup. "Make sure you put a lot of syrup on mine," the brunette reminded her mother.

Chica smiled and let out a small laugh. "You got it, Your Royal Highness," she joked, pouring a generous amount of syrup onto a stack of three pancakes.

"I smell pancaaaaakes~" Freddy's voice rang through the house. Not a minute later he showed up in the kitchen, wearing a brown short-sleeve shirt that had a bear drinking a martini on it and blue jeans.

"Ugh, why are you wearing that shirt?" Chica asked, scrunching up her nose in distaste as her eyes landed on the image. "It's so stupid, and not a good influence."

"But it has a bear on it," Freddy argued, kissing Chica's head. He turned towards Elliot, who was sitting at the table waiting patiently for her pancakes. "Hey, Ellie," he said cheerfully, kissing her head and sitting down next to her. "You excited for the trip?"

Elliot beamed. She would finally get to meet Edd and Sylvia, of course she was excited. "Yeah I am!" she squealed, drumming her fingers on the table.

Chica set down the plates and sat down. "Where's Belle?" she asked Elliot, picking up her fork.

"Uh... dunno. She told me she was coming," Elliot replied, shrugging as she dug into her breakfast.

The blonde huffed and turned towards the direction of Belle's room. "Belle!" she yelled.

A muffled, "Whaaaat?" came from Belle's room.

"Breakfast!" Freddy and Chica shouted at the same time.

There was a loud groan, a thump, the sound of the trapdoor opening, and then Belle entered the kitchen, wearing black shorts and a grey T-shirt. She plopped herself down and picked up her fork, shoveling the pancakes into her mouth, not making eye contact with anyone.

She finished in two minutes, wiped her mouth on her sleeve, and washed her plate in the sink. "Thanks for breakfast mom I'm going to go pack bye!" she said quickly, jogging out of the kitchen.

Freddy snorted, smirking. "Yeah. 'pack,'" he said, using his fingers for air quotes around "pack." Chica smiled and shook her head, but didn't say anything.

While they were eating, Chica's phone vibrated in her pocket and she answered it. "Yeah, Bonnie, what do you need?" she asked.

Bonnie's voice was static-y and muffled; Elliot couldn't make out what she was saying.

"Oh, yeah!" Chica responded to her friend. "Alright. See you soon," she said, then hung up, turning to her husband and daughter.

"What's up?" Freddy asked, cutting a piece of his pancakes and skewering it with his fork.

"They're going to rent a huge RV, drive here, and we're all going to go on a roadtrip," she replied, taking a bite of her dwindling breakfast. "So we're delayed a day, we'll leave tomorrow."

"Whoop! Roadtrip!" Elliot yelled, throwing her arms up in the air. "I can't wait until they get here! We can finally meet our cousins!"

Freddy and Chica exchanged a loving glace, wearing identical smiles. They were obviously excited for all their children to finally meet each other.

A loud car horn erupted from the yard, and Elliot let out a loud squeal, yanking her suitcase from against the wall and throwing her bedroom door opened. She sprinted into the kitchen in time to see Chica walk to the front door and open it. A tall man with long ginger hair pulled back into a small ponytail stood in the doorway. His amber eyes glinted with excitement, reminding Elliot of a young child in a candy store. He wore a wide smile, showing two rows of straight white teeth.

When he spoke, Elliot noticed his voice was deep and gruff, and for whatever reason he talked in a pirate accent. She had thought her parents were kidding when they told her he talked like that, but here he was, her uncle Foxy, in all his glory.

"Chica!" He cheered, wrapping his arms around her despite being a head taller, his smile widening more.

The blonde laughed and hugged him back. "I missed you, Finn," she said, her voice muffled against him. She pulled away and caught sight of someone else outside. "Bon!" she squealed, bounding past Foxy to greet her best friend.

Foxy's amber eyes met Elliot's, and he walked up to her, holding out his hand that wasn't covered by a hook. "Ahoy," he greeted her as she shook his hand timidly. "I'm Foxy. Ye must be Elliot, yeah?" he asked.

Elliot nodded. "Yup! You're taller than I thought you were. Much taller than my mom or dad," she commented, craning her neck to look up at his face. She noticed his chin had some red fuzz that matched his hair.

He laughed. "Ye parents haven't told ye that I'm like a giant compared to 'em?" he asked. Elliot shook her head, smiling in amusement. She liked Foxy.

Freddy poked his head into the kitchen, clean shaven with a sweater vest lazily pulled on. He and Foxy met gazes and whooped loudly, running at each other and slamming together in a bro-hug. "Hey, you big lug," Freddy laughed, patting the back of the taller man. "It's been a long time."

"Too long," Foxy agreed as they pulled apart. "Glad we can finally see each other. Glad the kids can finally meet, too. Yer daughter got yer looks, she's pretty," he commented, winking at Elliot, who laughed.

"Thanks," Freddy replied, laughing as well. "Elliot's the good one. Belle, she's seventeen, you know."

"Ah," Foxy said, nodding. "I got a seventeen year old too. Independent lad."

"Mmhm," Freddy agreed, turning back into the living room. "Belle!" he screamed. "Guests!"

There was the familiar slam of the trapdoor and her heavy footsteps on the ladder-stairs, and then Belle appeared in the kitchen, wearing a loose white shirt, (a tank-top underneath), with a grey skirt. "Oh, hi," she said simply, giving Foxy a small half-smile. "You must be uncle Foxy." She shook hands with the ginger.

"Aye, that's me," he replied, flashing her a bright smile. "You must be Belle."

She nodded, running her fingers through her sleek black hair. She had towed a black suitcase with her, ready to go.

Chica returned, along with three others. Elliot recognized one as Aunt Bonnie, who had pastel blue hair in a pixie cut. Her eyes were an electric green, and she was slender. Her eyes swept the room, taking note of everything.

Another person was a boy. He was tall, taller than Bonnie and Chica. Elliot realized he was about as tall as Foxy was. His hair was brown with red highlights, his eyes were a bright amber, resembling Foxy's. There was a small beard on his chin. He was stocky and looked like he could pick Elliot up with one arm. In his hand rested a sketchbook, a pencil kept securely in the rings.

Next to the boy was a small girl, more than foot shorter than the boy. Her hair was a dark blue and brushed her shoulders, her eyes green. She was slender like Bonnie, and looked very tiny next to the boy. Her face was slack and expressionless as she examined the room like Bonnie had.

Bonnie stepped forward toward Elliot and Belle, and shook each of their hands in turn. Her movements were very calculated, precise. "Hi," she greeted with a small voice and an even smaller smile. "I'm Bonnie. You must be Elliot and Belle."

Elliot nodded enthusiastically while Belle confirmed with a "yes ma'am." Bonnie greeted Freddy and by that point, the four children stood, facing each other, analyzing each other, nobody talking.

Finally, Chica stepped in. "Edd, Sylvia," she said, pointing to the boy and girl. "Belle, Elliot," she continued, pointing at her own children. When she finished introductions, she smiled at us and fell silent.

Awkwardness hung between the four, thick as a winter coat. Finally Edd broke the silence, his amber eyes switching from Belle to Elliot. "Ah... hi."

"Hey," Belle responded. She looked the most relaxed out of all of them, leaning her weight onto her right foot and crossing her arms over her chest, her face twisted in a small half-smile.

"Hi," Elliot chimed in. The girl, Sylvia, looked nervous. She hid slightly behind Edd, not saying a word, just watching.

"Sorry about her. She's nervous, especially around people she's never met before," Edd assured them, nudging Sylvia with his arm. She let out a small squeak and just shrunk more behind him.

Elliot pouted slightly at the fact that she was the shortest of the bunch. Belle spoke up. "You draw?" she asked, inclining her head toward the sketchbook in Edd's hands.

Edd nodded proudly. "Yeah. I love drawing."

"What do you draw?"

"Eh, little bit of everything."

The two started talking about art, while Elliot and Sylvia just started at each other. They didn't need words, they just stood there, studying each other. At the same time, they both cracked small smiles. Elliot knew they were going to be good friends.

After a few minutes of getting acquainted, Chica started ushering everyone towards the door. "Alright, guys, let's get on the road! We have to drive for a while to get to New York! Bonnie, Foxy, is the RV ready?"

"Ye," Foxy replied as he unlocked it.

"We got food?" Chica asked as they began to pile in.

Bonnie laughed. "Yeah, I made sure to get enough to satisfy you," she said quietly.

Everyone sat down somewhere and strapped in. Foxy and Bonnie rode up front, and Chica and Freddy sat on the couch. Luckily, every place to sit had a seat belt, since Bonnie insisted that everyone stay buckled up to prevent injury.

"Yeah yeah, Mom, we got it. Can we get this show on the road?" Edd asked.

Bonnie turned and smiled at her son, then turned to Foxy, who was at the wheel. "Let's go," she said.

With a roar, the RV came to life. All the boys let out a loud, "Whoop!" as Foxy turned onto the main road and they rumbled off toward their destination.


	4. Located

(author's note:

a response to someone who left a review- yes, Bonnie's eyes are pink/red, but I did not make a mistake. if you read book 3, it says that she starts to wear green contacts because it matches her hair better. thanks ^_^)

{ ? }

"I've found them."

I shivered, despite it being summer, and the air warm. She was smiling at her phone, her eyes glistening. "How?" I asked, my voice small. She was superior to me, and I wasn't afraid of anything in the world more than her. But I still loved her. Strange, isn't it?

"Hacking is my specialty," She answered simply. "Read this." She held out the phone and I read it. I couldn't believe it. She really did find them. They finally revealed something.

She let out a laugh. "Finally, am I right, He?"

She insisted on using our nicknames, even while we were completely alone. I called her She, and she called me He. The reason was "security purposes," because apparently someone was always watching. I didn't really see how that was possible, but I was in no poition to argue with her.

All I could manage was a small nod, pulling my jacket more around my shoulders. She smiled, turning off the phone and putting it in her back pocket. A sigh escaped her lips and she leaned against the dark red bricks.

"We wait until night, then we go," She told me. I nodded, then turned to view the sunset. The sun was just visible in between a couple buildings. It was red, stretching its last long fingers of light across the city.

"What luck they're so close, eh?" I asked, turning back to her. She smiled as I sat next to her.

"I know. I can't believe it myself." She looked up at the orange sky, her face stretched wide in a smile. Her arms were trembling, and I could tell she was excited. I couldn't help but smile myself. Whenever She was happy, it made me happy.

I pressed my shoulder hers and she wrapped one arm around my neck. We both sat there, against the cool bricks, watching as the last slivers of light dissapeared from the sky.

Twilight settled in. Headlights blared and the nonstop sound of cars on the road was endless. Stars flickered to life. The night began.

Her arm slithered off of me, leaving a cool spot on my neck where it had once been. I was slightly dissapointed, then remembered the task at hand. I pulled on my pack, which got lighter and lighter with each passing day. My sneakers were worn and frayed, my clothes dirty, but this was the life I was used to.

The best thing we had was She's phone. The only reason we had it was because She had stolen it. She hardly let me touch it, and when she did I made sure to protect it. The fear of losing that prescious phone consumed me sometimes. Without it, we wouldn't be able to do much. She had a charger, and somehow plugged it into power towers when she could. I wasn't completely sure of everything She did myself, but I never said anything.

How she was able to hack into varoius things was beyond me. It was quite amazing what she could do. I didn't question it though, I just stayed quiet and listened to what she told me.

Once we were all set, we pulled on our hoods and crept down the alley, crouching slightly in the cover of darkness. We avoided crossing streets when we could, but when we had to, we hid in the shadows until the crosswalk said we could go, then sprinted across the road to the other side.

By the time we had covered a couple miles, I was out of breath. We were in a park, which was deserted due to the late hour. She pulled out her phone and mutterd over her shoulder,

"It's ten."

I leaned against a tree, trying to get my breath back. "I-I'm sorry," I told her. "I don't know why I'm so tired tonight. I can't run for a while."

She sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Alright, alright, that's fine. We can do some sparring practice," She decided.

Inwardly, I groaned. What was with her and sparring?

"Okay," I agreed, and set down the pack, getting into my stance. She got into the same stance and we circled each othe slowly.

"Right fist higher, by your ear," She told me, and I obliged. She threw a punch and I dodged, then gave her a light hit to the gut with the side of my hand. She nodded approvingly, then threw another punch.

I blocked her fist with my forearm, then planted a kick with no force to her stomach. She gave another nod, smiling slightly at my progress. It went on like that for a few minutes, kicks and punches with no force, dodges and blocks.

Finally, She stopped circling. "Alright. We're warmed up. Now, I'm going to try to pin you. You try to pin me. Ready? Go," she ordered, and then the circling began again. This was for real. She threw a punch at my face and I blocked, kicking her in the stomach with weak force.

I still wasn't used to hurting her, but she had obviously gotten over hurting me.

Before I could lower my foot, She grabbed it and spun it with strength she didn't seem to have. I collapsed onto the ground on my stomach with a grunt.

She lunged for me, but I rolled, making her hit the ground with a soft thump on the grass. When she landed, I reached my legs up and kicked her in the side, putting more force behing my blow. She fell over and rolled, standing right back up and lifting her fists.

With a grunt, I swung at her. She leaned back to avoid it, and used my own momentum against me, swiping my legs put from under me and causing me to fall once more.

Before I could roll away, she jumped and pinned me. "One, two, three," she counted, then let me up. I stood and dusted off my shirt, letting out a small sigh.

She clicked her tongue, shaking her head in discontent. "We'll work on your fighting as we travel. We should also work on your knifework. Anyway, we're burning darkness, let's get moving."

I nodded, making a small sound of agreement as I picked up the pack and slung it back over my shoulders. With that, we ran off into the night.


	5. Conversation

**{Skylar }**

Light bled through the thin curtains onto Skylar's face. She groaned and pulled the covers over her head, turning away from the large window. After a couple minutes, as she was drifting back to sleep, a hand was placed softly on her shoulder and shook her off of the boat slowly taking her to dreamland.

"Dad... what?" she mumbled, shrugging his hand off of her.

"Wake up," Gold whined, bouncing likes a child. "I made you breakfast."

"You mean you burned toast and put a bunch of jelly on it?"

There was a pause. "Maybe..."

Skylar laughed and pushed her covers off, stretching up and waving Gold away. "Okay, I'll be there in a minute," she told him with a yawn.

Her dad flashed his white teeth. Despite being fourty-something, he sure did look young. Sometimes Skylar wondered if he was really in his thirties. "Alright. Oh, and Sky?" he said as she stood up, raking her fingers through her hair.

"Mhmm?" Skylar replied sleepily, meeting Gold's grey eyes.

"We need to have a talk at breakfast," he told her seriously. She had never heard him talk in such a deadpan tone. Slightly confused, she nodded, and he left the room.

Shrugging it off, Skylar went to go get ready. She put on some shorts and a T-shirt and walked out of her room to the kitchen.

There were two plates of burned toast with loads of jelly sitting on the bar that acted as their table. Gold was getting two glasses of Apple Juice, singing the Toast Song, when Skylar sat down. The Toast Song was literally just the word "toast" over and over, but Gold sang it all the time as if it was the catchiest song on the charts.

"So, what did you need to talk about?" Skylar asked as Gold sat next to her, biting into his toast. Skylar began eating one of her pieces as well - she was used to her dad's "cooking."

"Oh," Gold said as he swallowed a bite, already done with his first piece. "I wanted to talk to you about your 'cousins.'" he put air quotes around the word "cousins," making a glob of jelly fall onto his sleeve. He let out a weird, overdramatic shriek and got up to get a napkin.

"The ones coming in a few days? What about them?"

"One of them's a guy. He's three years older than you. Now, when I was a little older than him, I was a perv."

"You still are a perv, dad."

"Am not!"

"You wolf-whistle at random girls and make comments about their butts. It's nasty."

Gold rolled his eyes. "Well, this is different!" It was my turn to roll my eyes. "It is!" He insisted, furiously wiping at the jelly on his sleeve.

Skylar could see where this was going. "Dad, I'm not some kind of whore or something," she told him, finishing her last piece of toast.

"I know, I know," Gold said, alost to himself. He looked up from his jelly stain and met Skylar's eyes. His grey orbs were full of ferocity.

"But if he makes a move at you, you come and tell me and I'll personally shoot that boy in the man bits with my shotgun."

"Dad!"

"I'm serious, Sky. I'm not letting any guy lay his hands on my daughter."

"I'm fourteen!"

"And he's seventeen!"

"Fine, okay!" Exasperated, Skylar gave up with the arguing. She knew it was useless. Her dad might act like he was half his age, but he sure could argue.

Gold eventually gave up on his sleeve. "Ah, whatever," he growled, rolling it all the way up to his shoulder.

As Skylar passed him to put her plate in the sink, something on his arm caught her eye. She thought it was just jelly at first, but at a second glace she realized it was far from that. She realized she had never seen her dad wear short sleeves, and in that moment it all made sense.

She quickly deposited her plate into the sink and snagged Gold's arm as he started walking back around the counter to his plate.

"Woah, what?" he asked in suprise as Skylar held his wrist firmly, turning his arm up toward her so she could see the countless faded pink-red slits that covered every inch of his skin. Gold yanked his arm away, shoving his sleeve back down.

The silence was thick enough to cut with a knife as they stood and stared at each other. Despite the fact that Skylar was only five foot and a half inch, Gold seemed to cover before her green gaze, holding his arm to his chest.

"Dad...?"

He turned away, and she saw pain in his eyes. A sigh made its way to her ears and he shook his head as if to clear memories out of his head.

"Why?"

"I don't want to talk about it..." his voice was soft, fragile, vulnerable. "Especially with your aunts and uncles coming."

What did they have to do with it?

Skylar said nothing, but instead hugged him from behind. He tensed, but then relaxed and put his hands on hers.

"They're old," he assured her, his voice still quiet. "I haven't cut since I was about seventeen. I promise."

She didn't press him. Whatever made him cut that much, to the point where almost his entire arm was covered, would definitelty reopen old woulds, and she had never seen her dad upset or cry.

"Okay, dad," she replied, her voice muffled as she pressed against his back.

Gold wriggled out of her grip and turned so he could hug her back. "I love you, Elf."

Skylar laughed at the nickname that she heard on a daily basis. "I love you too, dad."

They pulled apart and Gold retreated to finish his breakfast. Skylar wandered into the living room that connected to the kitchen, deep in thought. How many more secrets was her dad keeping from her? Were there more cuts on his other arm? His thighs? How many were there in total? Is he telling the truth about not doing it lately?

She wasn't sure how she ended up laying on the couch, but when she snapped out of her thoughts, that's where she was.

"Hey, I just got a text from the others. They met up and they're driving here in an RV. They should be here in a few days," Gold told her, flopping into the recliner that sat next to the couch.

"Neato," Skylar replied, shifting so she was laying on her stomach and facing Gold.

The blonde was holding the TV remote. He pressed the power button and the screen came to life, flashing the TV company's logo before showing them a random horror movie.

"Dad!"

Gold just laughed. "Sissy! You scared?" he asked.

"Yes! Change it, dammit!"

"Okay, okay, watch your language," he said with a chuckle and flipped it to a different channel. He propped up his feet on the coffee table and sighed loudly and dramatically.

Skylar made herself comfortable on the couch, her eyes on the screen, but her head elsewhere. She wondered what her cousins were going to be like.


	6. Arrival

(Author's Note: sorry for not updating.

if I'm ever slow in my updates please don't spem the reviews about it, it's really stressful and doesn't help in the slightest.

also, Gold has a kid because he adopted one.)

{ Sylvia }

The steady rhythm of the RV driving down the road was enough to put Sylvia to sleep. Her eyelids began to droop as her eyes constantly swept her "cousins."

Elliot had a lazy eye, but it didn't seem to bother her. She was a little on the chubby side, and wasn't very tall either. Compared to Edd, she looked like a midget. And yet, her brother didn't seem to intimidate the brunette at all. She seemed very energetic and happy. Her hair fell in soft curls that fell just below her shoulders and she wore an odd tank top; a tuxedo printed on the white background.

Her sister, Belle, was completely different. Her hair was long, black, straight, and the same except for a white highlight by her face. She was tall, not as tall as Edd, but tall nonetheless. She seemed disinterested in anything except her phone, which was connected to ear buds that she was listening to music with.

Watching the two made her realize how dissimilar they were to her and Edd. But, without diversity, the world would be boring, wouldn't it?

Sylvia didn't even notice that she had dozed off. When she woke, the landscape had completely changed. The stretches of land next to the highway contained only grass and trees. It was a pleasant change from the busy city she lived in. Alas, she knew that they would end up in Manhattan, which is much more crowded than her hometown.

"Silv?"

"Hm?" she responded, lifting her head toward her brother. He had a small smile on his face as he watched her dozing off. His phone was also playing music, but he only had one ear bud in. His phone sat on the table that separated them.

"Tired?" he asked, his smile widening ever so slightly.

She simply nodded, giving him a small smile in return.

"You'll need that energy!" Elliot's voice came from the other side of the RV. She was sitting in a chair that was sort of placed randomly, for it didn't seem to have any purpose besides "living room". "I bet we'll do a lot of walking in New York. Do you like shopping?" she asked, her good eye trained on Sylvia.

Sylvia swallowed. Talking to new people made her nervous. She managed a small nod.

"Cool! Me too! I like to shop for clothes and sweets. What about you?"

"Books," Sylvia said in a small voice.

Elliot leaned in, cupping one hand to her ear to head better. "Come again?"

"She said books," Belle chimed in. The black-haired teen was laying on her stomach on the bed that sat in the back on the RV. She had taken her ear buds out to listen to the conversation.

"Ohh, books!" Elliot confirmed, pretending to whack herself in the head. "Dur. Sorry." she let out a warm laugh.

"Sylvia loves to read," Edd said when Elliot's laughter had died down. "I prefer drawing."

Elliot nodded. "That's really neat," she told him, her ever-present smile etched on her face. "I can't draw very good."

Edd gave her a small smile. "I'm sure your drawings are great," he told her.

Elliot waved him off. "Naw," she told him with a snicker.

Sylvia shifted in her seat, leaning against the wall of the RV so she could see all the other three passengers. Their parents were up front so she would have to lean out of her seat to see them.

Edd turned to Belle. "When we first met you asked about my drawings. Do you draw?"

Belle nodded in response. "Sometimes," she told him, smiling slightly. "I do landscapes, mainly."

"I wish I could draw as good as you," Elliot told her sister admiringly.

Sylvia couldn't help but break out in a small smile herself. Elliot's lighthearted demeanor and pleasant smile were enough to light up a city block.

How would Gold's child fit into the equation? Everything was going great; everyone got along for the most part. Would Gold's child - Skylar, if she recalled correctly - change anything?

As long as she wasn't rude and snobby, Sylvia decided they would all get along fine and she was simply overthinking things.

A huge bump rattled the RV and made all the passengers lurch up a centimeter or two. Belle and Edd didn't seem to mind, Elliot giggled, but Sylvia made a small squeaking noise and shrunk in on herself.

Once everything settled, the RV slowed and stopped. "Sorry, guys!" Freddy's voice came from the front of the RV. "I accidentally ran over the curb..."

Elliot started laughing, clutching her stomach. "That's dad for ya!" She said, almost to herself.

When everyone got out, two taxis were waiting. The RV would stay parked in the parking they had bought; sitting patiently for them to return at the end of the few days.

The taxi ride was short and eventful. Sylvia sat in a taxi with Elliot, Belle, and Bonnie. She said nothing throughout the entire ride, for she was still slightly skeptical of talking to her cousins, and felt small and vulnerable without her brother at her side.

Outside her window, advertisements flashed, people shuffled this way and that, cars pushed forward, and buildings towered up high into the blue sky. It was simply breathtaking.

"We're here." Bonnie nudged Sylvia's arm with her elbow, making the small girl jump slightly. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you," she apologized.

Sylvia shook her head, waving her off, and exited to car to see a large black building; balconies jutting about a foot off every now and then. She wondered to herself which one was Gold's.

She took up her luggage and followed the others, who were already walking into the buiding, carrying their own bags.

The lobby was warm, inviting, and had soft music playing over speakers Sylvia couldn't see. Freddy and Chica checked in, and the large group squeezed into two different elevators. "Top floor!" Chica reminded everyone.

Somehow Sylvia wasn't surprised Gold got a room on the top floor.

After lugging around the bags and finally finding the room, which was number 1993, the door swung open, revealing Gold. His blonde hair was messed up, his grey eyes shone with excitement with a wide smile to match. Despite being in his forties, Gold looked alarmingly young, and at first glance looked like a much younger person. His shirt was wrinkled and he wore fuzzy pajama pants. It almost looked as if he had just gotten out of bed.

"Hey!" he cheered, throwing his arms around Freddy, who dropped his bags in surprise, then hugged him back. "Come in you guys, what're you all standing in the hallway for?"

Everyone shuffled inside and set their bags down, looking around Gold's place.

The blonde flipped his hair out of his face and started off in the direction of a hallway. "I'll be right back, I'm going to go get Skylar," he told everyone, his eyes landing on Edd for a split second longer than anyone else.

Sylvia couldn't help but get nervous. What would Skylar be like?


	7. Bonding

Minutes after Gold dissapeared down the hallway, he returned; a girl shorter than all of the other kids following him.

She met eyes with everyone warily, her mouth curved up in a half smile. She didn't seem bothered that she was the shortest one in the room.

"So..." Gold said, breaking the small silence that had formed. "Why don't you guys hang out in here? Talk, play video games, get to know each other... while all the adults hang out in the kitchen. I got this new wine-" he paused and let out a sigh "- it's the best thing I've ever tasted."

"Don't you mean the adults and you will hang out in the kitchen?" Freddy asked, nudging his brother with a laugh.

Gold scoffed and rolled his eyes. "I'm an adult," he said indignantly.

"You sure don't act like one, Dad," Skylar chimed in with a laugh.

Freddy let out a chuckle. "Smart girl," he said, winking at Skylar, who smiled and winked back.

The adults all filed into the kitchen, talking and catching up, while the kids awkwardly flopped odwn on the couches as Skylar booted up the gaming system; a Wii U2.

"I have some racing games, Mario Party, and something with zombies that my dad likes to play all the time," Skylar said as she sifted through the games. She set out all the multiplayer games and tured to face the others, who had still said nothing. "What?" she asked. "I don't bite. Well, unless I'm hungry."

Sylvia sat like a perfect statue on the chair. Her eyes kept sweeping around the room.

Belle shifted in her seat and finally spoke up, trying to break the awkward silence. "Let's play the racing game. Toss me a controller," she said, holding out one hand.

Skylar smirked, obviously pleased that someone finally started speaking. She slid in the disk and threw Belle a controller. "Anyone else?" she asked, holding up the controller and brandishing it for everyone to see.

"I'll give it a shot," Elliot decided, grabbing the controller from Skylar.

"Eh, why the hell not?" Edd said with a shrug, accepting a third controller. "What about you, Silv?"

Sylvia shook her head, looking afraid of the controller as if it was going to grow large teeth and bite her.

Edd sighed. "Alright, sis. If you want to play just say something, okay? Or you can just poke me in the arm or something." He turned to Skylar. "Can you keep an extra controller out in case she wants to play? Thanks."

Skylar nodded, set out another controller, and sat down next to Belle and Elliot, holding the Gamepad. She started up the game, but Sylvia didn't move a muscle.

Skylar beat all the other three in the first race and whooped loudly, throwing up her arms.

Edd snorted. "I was in second, prepare yourself, female!"

"What does my gender have to do with this?" Skylar asked with a smirk. "You sayin' girls can't play video games?"

"Sexist!" Elliot yelled in a sing-song voice, and everyone started laughing, except Edd, who just smiled and rolled his eyes, clicking the next button on the screen and plunging them into the second race.

They all played in silence. Edd and Skylar ended up neck and neck on the last lap. They both leaned forward, urging their cars forward in hopes of winning. Closer, closer, and finally passing the finish line.

The game counted Skylar as first place and Edd as second.

"Gah!" Edd growled, slamming his controller into a pillow. "This game is rigged!" he declared, crossing his arms.

Skylar let out a loud laugh. "You're just a sore loser!" she teased, poking him in the arm.

Edd rolled his eyes. Out of nowhere, Sylvia spoke up. "I'll play in Edd's spot," she offered quietly.

Everyone turned to look at her, since she hadn't spoken up to that point. "Go for it," Edd said, handing her the controller. He seemed to be containing a smile and Skylar wondered incredulously what was going on. "Kick her butt for me, Silv."

"Ha! Kick MY butt? I'm the reigning queen of this game! There's no way you'll beat me!" Skylar said with a smug smile.

Sylvia said nothing, just blinked at Skylar and gave her a small grin, like she knew something that Skylar didn't.

The race started. Sylvia ended up way in the back about half a lap behind everyone else, and Skylar laughed to herself.

Edd and Sylvia exchanged a look. Sylvia pressed a combination of keys and jammed the A button. The screen froze for a second, and when it went back to normal, everyone was in the same place, but Sylvia's lap count had gone up one, making her a half-lap ahead instead of behind.

"What? What?!" Skylar shouted, shaking the gamepad in an attempt to make her car go faster, to no avail. "That's cheating!" her voice was full of surprise and anger, but had an underlying tone of awe.

"No it's not," Edd replied. "It's a glitch in the system. Saw it online once. We don't have a Wii U2 so we never got to try it out."

The race finished, with Sylvia in first by a landslide.

Skylar sighed. "Well, whatever. I was getting tired of this game anyway..."

"You're just a sore loser!" Edd said, mocking Skylar's voice and failing, poking her in the arm.

Belle laughed. "Hey guys, why don't we forget about the games for a while?" she asked. "We can just talk or something."

"Talk?" Skylar asked. "Who does that anymore?" She laughed and nudged Belle with her elbow. "Joking," she assured her.

"But video games are fun!" Elliot insisted with a wide grin.

"Especially when my sister is kicking everyones' butts," Edd added with a cocky smirk.

Skylar snorted. "Whatever. She totally cheated," she said indignantly and crossed her arms, finality obvious in her tone.

"Okay, whatever you say," Edd said, holding his hands up in surrender, his smirk still plastered on his face, his eyes sparkling with amusement.

The five children lounged around and talked about a little bit of everything - school, their friends, their crazy parents, and so on.

"I think we can all agree my dad is the craziest," Edd said.

"No way!" Skylar retorted, cocking one eyebrow. "You haven't been around my dad long enough. He has a toast song!"

Edd let out a laugh.

"Our dad runs around the house and runs into walls," Sylvia added with a small smile.

Belle cracked a smile as well. "Ours wears the weirdest shirts," she added, exchanging a glance with her sister.

Elliot giggled silently, shoving a pillow in her face to muffle the noise.

"Okay, whose mom is the weirdest?" Skylar asked, her finger flowing between the other four.

"Chica," the other four said in unison, and then they all broke out into laughs. They continued talking for another ten minutes until the adults migrated into the room, causing the teens to fall silent, waiting for them to say something.

Gold ran a hand through his hair, smiling at the kids. "Goldie Gold is takin' us all out to the best Macaroni Joint in Manhattan!" He told them excitedly.

"What place would that be?" Elliot asked, curious.

"Macaroni Joint," Gold and Skylar said at the same time.

"That's the name?" Edd asked with a smile. "Pretty silly."

"But their macaroni and cheese is to die for," Skylar told him.

Gold nodded. "It is really good. And, after that, I have a surprise for you all."

Everyone, including Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy looked interested. Belle guessed he hadn't even told them what the surprise was.

"Alrighty then!" Elliot chirped, excited. "Let's go!"


	8. Surprise

[A/N: I'm so sorry. I don't have an excuse for why I wasn't on, so I'll just apologize and post 2 chapters.]

{ Sylvia }

Persistent grey clouds hung low over the tall buildings, seeming close enough to touch and yet still so far.

Sylvia blinked, clearing the bright spots from her vision. How did those appear? The sun wasn't even out.

"TAXIIIIIIIIII" Gold yelled louder than necessary, earning him a few annoyed looks from passerby as a yellow car pulled up next to them. Freddy rolled his eyes at his brother, but the blonde just laughed as he opened the Taxi door. "You'll have to hail a second," he told Freddy.

"Why don't you do it?" Freddy asked. "You seem to be a lot better at it than I would be." He crossed his arms with a smirk.

It was Gold's turn to roll his eyes. He climbed into the taxi with Freddy, Foxy, and Edd, leaving all of the girls to hail their own taxi.

"uh... taxi?" Bonnie called, but the car sped past without a second thought.

"Bon, lemme do it," Chica said with a smile. "Taxi!" she yelled, waving her arm in the air to catch the attention of one of the drivers.

"I could've done that myself," Bonnie insisted, but Chica just shook her head and climbed into the Taxi.

All of the girls filed in after her and they were off to Macaroni Joint.

Sylvia sat by the window, looking out at the tall buildings and dull sky. She almost wished it would rain, but at the same time knew that it would probably put a damper on the trip.

After passing many tall buildings and short, squat ones, they arrived at a neat white building wedged in between two Motels. A glowing yellow sign read "Macaroni Joint"; the J's light out, and bird nests inside of the O's.

The boys were standing outside the door. Gold stood with his thumbs hooked on his pockets, his eyes following the occasional woman. Sylvia recalled her dad telling her how Gold was a pervert most of the time.

When the girls got out of the taxi and the yellow car drove off, Skylar smiled. "Who's ready for mac?" she asked, inclining her head toward the building.

"I sure as hell am," Gold said, tearing his gaze from a woman that had passed by and offering his adopted daughter a lopsided smile.

"What're we standing out here for, then?" Chica demanded. "I'm starving! Let's eat!"

Freddy laughed and put his arm around his wife as they entered the restaurant.

The smell of pasta and cheese hit Sylvia's nose and she couldn't help but smile a little. She hadn't realized how hungry she was until she smelled food.

"So," Gold said, pointing to the menu, which hung above the counter. "You can just order a bowl of whatever-you-like, or you can build your own bowl. Y'know, put on your own seasonings and all that nice stuff."

He and Skylar were the only ones brave enough to build their own bowls.

Sylvia got herself a normal bowl; American cheese. It was plain and simple, just how she liked it.

Orders placed, the ten shuffled over to a pair of booths. The adults slid into one, the children occupying the other. Their drinks were placed in front of them not even a minute later.

As the others engaged in talk about the city and all of the sights, Sylvia silently sipped at her soda.

"We should see the Statue of Liberty!" Elliot said, bouncing excitedly as she drank some of her juice.

"Been there done that," Skylar said, leaning back. "It's just a green statue covered in pigeon poop. Not much to see, really. They don't even let you inside of it anymore. They haven't in like thirty years."

"Oh," Elliot said, her face falling. She twisted her straw in between her fingers, looking down.

"I mean, we can go see it if you want, I-it's just... sorry," Skylar apologized, scratching her chin in embarrassment.

"No, it's alright," Elliot assured her. "You didn't mean it. Living in New York, you must get tired of hearing that."

Skylar chucked. "Heh, yeah."

The macaroni was finally finished and served in big, steaming black bowls. Sylvia felt her stomach growl, urging her to hurry up and eat something.

The macaroni was extremely good. Sylvia finished hers first, causing Edd to laugh and ask her if she was still hungry.

She smiled at her brother and elbowed him playfully.

Elliot had also finished hers, but Belle had stopped halfway through and started texted, her face emotionless as she typed on her phone's keyboard.

"You gonna eat that?" Elliot asked, pointing at her sister's bowl.

"Huh? What? No," Belle said, not even looking up from her phone.

Elliot whooped quietly as he slid the bowl across the table to rest in front of her, then proceeded to dig in. Belle continued to type, not paying attention to anyone else at the table.

"Who're you texting?" Skylar asked, leaning to her right to try and see Belle's phone screen.

"What? Oh. A friend from back home," she answered, only glancing sideways at Skylar before returning to the screen. "His name's Cory. He's a little annoying but he's cool."

"Why don't you stop focusing on people back at home and talk to the people right in front of you?" Elliot asked in an irritated voice, crossing her arms. She had finished the second bowl of macaroni, for there wasn't much left anyway.

Belle turned off her phone and stuck it in her pocket, her eyes locked with her sister's in a glaring contest. "Alright, fine," she said, albeit grudgingly.

The parents, who sat a table away, were yelling and laughing and having a good time. It's not every day you see the adults acting worse in public than the children.

Finally everyone finished their food and stood, ready to leave.

"Alrighty!" Gold said, stretching his arms. "Who wants to know what the surprise is?"

"I do. I hope it's not one of your bad ideas again," Freddy said.

Gold waved him off. "It's not! This'll be so much fun!"

"Well, spit it out already, dad!" Skylar said, crossing her arms and shifting her weight to her left foot.

"Okay, okay," Gold said, smiling like a little kid. "So there's this place that opened up about a week ago. I thought you kids would enjoy it. I've got enough money, and it's not too far from here. It's based off of a place Freddy, Foxy, Bonnie, Chica and I used to hang out when we were you guys' age."

"What is it?" Belle and Edd asked at the same time, then shared an amused glance.

Gold was rubbing his hands together, his eyes shining with excitement. "It's called Fazbear's Fright: Horror Attraction."


	9. Anguish

{ ? }

For the millionth time, She pulled out her phone and checked the map. "We've passed through quite a bit of states without anyone noticing us," she said, almost to herself. "I'm pretty skeptical about our good luck."

I said nothing, but looked around me. Pennsylvania didn't have much in it.

She put the phone away, letting out a sigh. "We're so close. All the walking, jumping into the backs of trucks and moving trucks, hitching rides on trains... We're almost there, He."

"Yep," was all I could say. My feet burned like they were on fire, and all of my muscles screamed at me to stop, to lay down, to take a break. "She?"

"Hm?"

"Can we take a break?"

She stopped and turned to face me. Her once beautiful face was gaunt and covered in dirt. Her hair hung in dirty strands that hadn't been washed or brushed in a while. I was sure I didn't look much better.

A sigh escaped her mouth and her hard glare softened. "Sure," she said simply. We laid against the side of a small brick building. People passed by, just harmless night prowlers, and the occasional owl called out into the night.

"Do we have any more food stored?"

She pulled the Pack off of her back and unzipped it, licking her chapped lips. After a minute of rummaging through the bag, she pulled out two packets of peanut butter crackers. "This is all we have left," she said darkly, handing me one packet.

We ate in silence, staring up at the stars as people passed by, hardly anyone paying mind to us. She checked the phone again. It was so strange in the world of iPhone 18s and 17s; a prehistoric iPhone 10.

As I was finishing my last cracker, I snuck a glance at She. She had put the phone away and her eyes were studying a cracker, turning it slowly in her fingers. Despite all her attention focused on the snack, I could tell her mind was somewhere else.

A sound that I knew all my life to fear cut through the dark night.

Both of our heads snapped toward the noise, two identical gasps coming from our dehydrated mouths.

Sirens.

Curses poured out of She's mouth like a faucet running polluted water. She shoved what was left of her crackers back in the Pack and thrust it at me. I shrugged it onto my shoulders as fast as I could.

Red and blue lights started flashing in between the buildings, and I knew we didn't have much time. Scared out of my wits, I squeaked out, "S-someone ratted on us?"

"No," She told me firmly, shoving on her shoes and standing. She grabbed my shoulders with urgency, her eyes boring into mine. "Nobody knows about you." I knew what she was going to say next, though I couldn't belive it.

"Someone ratted on me."

Without another word, we both turned and bolted down the street, the red and blue lights slowly coming closer, the sirens slowly growing louder. My adrenaline was coursing through my veins, making me run faster than I ever thought I could move. She was in step with me and we ran side by side.

How would someone recognize her? We were miles away from home.

"Veer left!"

I did as She said and veered to my left into the grass. Up ahead there was a small forest; we were going to make it! We were going to get away!

"Stop right where you are!" a loud voice, crackled by speakers, reached my ears. They had caught up with us.

Just a little bit more...

She was slowing down.

I didn't know how much longer she could keep going. She was in worse condition than I was. All the fighting and malnutrition and walking was causing her to become more and more tired as the days stretched endlessly on.

"If you don't stop right now, we're going to open fire!" the officer's voice said angrily.

"Don't stop," She huffed beside me. "Find them. Plan B. I love you."

I was about to tell her not to talk like that, but it was too late.

Everything started happening in slow motion.

Gunshots pierced the air, cracking like thunder in my ears.

Her footsteps stopped.

There was a loud thud.

I risked turning.

There she lay on the concrete, her eyes staring at me, her hand clutching her stomach as a dark red blob steadily grew past her fingers.

Her mouth formed the words "go" before her eyes glazed over and she was gone.

My voice was the only thing in the silent night besides the sirens as I screamed.

"Jenny!"

There was no point in hiding her identity now. They obviously knew who she was if they came after us.

Police streamed out of their cars and surrounded her body, talking into walkie-talkies.

One looked up and met eyes with me.

I knew they would take me in for questioining if they caught me. So I did the same thing I had been doing for all my life.

I ran.

Evey step tore a fresh hole in my heart. Tears flowed down my face. My teeth were clenched tight. My hands were balled into fists. My heart pumped violently in my aching chest. The pack flopped against my back, which was wet with cold sweat.

She was dead. Jenny was dead. The police killed her.

And it's all their fault.

I reached the forest but didn't slow in the slightest, shoving aside branches and jumping over bushes. My anguish turned into anger, and I let out a high-pitched scream, ripping a small branch off of a tree and slinging it at the trunk in my fury.

Don't stop.

I won't.

Find them.

I will.

I'll find them. I'll kill them all. Every last one.

I'll watch as each of them suffer in agony at my feet, screaming and crying and begging for mercy.

I'll watch as, one by one, the light dies from their eyes and they take their very last breaths; the last thing they see being my triumphant face standing over them.

I'll watch my enemies' lives completely fall apart from behind iron bars, and I'll smile.

I'll watch as they take me to court in chains and set me in front of the judge. I won't fight it. Play the insanity card; the psychopath card. Jail is inevitable.

I'll do it. For Jenny.

There, on that night, as the sirens and lights faded behind me and dissapeared into into the warm air, whatever was left of my sanity shriveled and died.

And, as much as it scared me, I was alright with that.


	10. Fazbear's Fright

{ Edd }

They split up into two taxis again, heading towards the loacation of the horror house. Edd was worried, because he knew that Sylvia was easily paranoid. He would make sure to stay by her and reassure her if she got scared while they were there.

The attraction was tucked behind a few buildings but still had a lot of attention drawn to it. There were big banners telling passerby about the new attraction.

"What time does it close?" Edd asked Gold, curious at the sight of the sun nearly completely set. The buildings around them reflected the soft orange light.

"Er... Six, I believe. Why? What time is it?" He responded, pulling out his phone to check. His eyes widened. "Oh sweet mother of all beautiful women. It's 5:58!" he shoved the phone in his pocket and jumped out of the taxi the second it stopped, looking around wildy for the other cab which held the girls.

Edd slid out of the car, followed by Freddy and Foxy. "Calm down, you doof. I'm sure we'll get in," Freddy told his brother.

Gold snorted. "Not if we just stand here!" he retorted, then rushed up to the cab that had just pulled up, relaying the news to the girls.

The group hastily made their way toward the buiding, Gold leading, checking his phone every five seconds.

Edd examined the building. It looked old and run-down, but he knew it was new so it must have been given that look purposely to create a more creepy atmosphere. "FAZBEAR'S FRIGHT" was spelled out in big red letteres on the face of the building, blinking invitingly.

Sylvia had caught up with Edd and clung onto his arm, her breathing becoming shallow. "I'm scared," She murmured so quietly he barely heard her.

"It's alright, Silv," Edd assured her, nudging her with his elbow. "I'll make sure nothing gets you."

She nodded and said nothing more.

The lady in front of the building wore a brown shirt and khaki pants. Her age was probably somewhere around thirty five to forty. She had dirty blonde, almost brown, hair that was cut in a side shave, the long side past her shoulders about an inch. Her brown eyes seemed to look black. The nametag on her shirt read "Spring Valence."

"Sorry, just closing," Spring said as the group walked up, her face expressionless and her eyes bored.

Gold slid up next to her, flashing her a smile. He stood at least six inches taller than her. "Don't you think you could, ah, let us slip in, Spring?" He murmured.

Sping rolled her eyes and backed up a step from Gold. "Look, buddy, you're barking up the wrong tree here. Closing. Sorry."

Gold rummaged in his wallet and pulled out a benjamin.

A smirk crossed Spring's face. "You've learned to speak my language, blondie." She swiped the bill from his hand, ignoring his indignant and past-clouded look at the mention of the nickname. "Admission's only 20 bucks for all the kids, but this'll do nicely."

"But wait, why can't the adults go in, too?" Gold asked.

Spring looked up from the bill, her eyes hardening. "Don't push your limits," she warned, her voice low in a growl.

Gold sighed. "Alright. I guess we'll just have to wait for them to come out the back," he said.

"Nope. Since we're closing up, Bud Cawthon the security guard's gonna come out and I'll lock the door for the night." She smacked the keys hanging on the side of her hip towards her back.

"Wait," Chica spoke up, stepping forward. "The kids are going to be in there alone?"

Spring nodded as if she were confirming that the weather indeed was nice. "Yeah, why? Afraid the animatronic is gonna bite their heads off?" After she said this she started laughing.

Once she controlled herself and returned to her normal expression, she sighed and simply said, "Company joke. But really. He's programmed to scare, not harm. He hardly ever comes near the tourists. We call him Springtrap. Ironic, eh, because my name's Spring?" she chuckled again.

"I'm still pretty nervous..." Bonnie said, her voice quiet.

"Nah," Spring said with a wave of her hand. "Forget about it. He won't do nothing. So, you guys ready?"

The kids all nodded hesitantly.

"Wait!"

Everyone turned. A boy with purple hair and a purple hoodie was running toward them. He had on a raggedy black backpack. His hair was unkempt and his clothes looked dirty and worn. There was a small pink-red scar that stretched over the right side of his mouth.

He made it to the group and leaned over on his knees, panting. When he finally could speak again, he shook hands with Spring and all of the kids.

"Hi!" he said, still short of breath. "I'm Percy. I've wanted to come here all week but I got caught up with some things. Do you mind if I go in with these guys?" he asked Spring with a pleading smile.

"Can he?" Elliot asked, beaming and bouncing. "The more the merrier! Oh please, Spring!"

Spring heaved a sigh. "Alright, fine. You guys better make it quick. Sweep through the building. When you make it to the back door turn around and come right back. Got it?" She pointed at each of them in turn and they nodded in affirmation.

Percy beamed. "Thanks so much, miss!" he said as he hugged her. Before she could react he pulled away

A man came out of the open door. His security guard outfit looked overdone and silly. He began to close the door when spring stopped him.

"Hey, Bud!" she called. "Leave 'er open! These kids convinced me to let 'em in."

Bud pushed the door back fully open, walking up to the group. "I'm telling you Springy, you gotta stop lettin' people in after closin'. Boss don't like it very much," he told her, a Scottish accent evident in his voice.

Spring snorted. "Yeah I know. Sometimes I'm just too nice. And stop calling me Springy." She motioned toward the open door and the kids shuffled toard it, Percy trailing behind the rest.

"You kids behave now," she called as they disappeared into the building.


	11. Hallucinations

{ Sylvia }

The building was dark, swallowing the light from the open door almost immediately. Sylvia latched onto her older brother's arm, trembling slightly in fear but trying to act brave so the others wouldn't take pity on her. She hated pity.

Her breathing shallowed as they slowly walked. The first thing they passed was the security office, where the scottish man Bud usually sat during the day. There was a small tablet laying on the table, which Sylvia guessed was to monitor the cameras around the facility. She jumped a bit as her gaze landed on the old suit of an animatronic with no ears just across the door in the hall. Its eye sockets were empty and it's mouth hung open, silently jeering at the children.

"Hey guys, let's check this room out," Skylar suggested, hesitantly walking into the security office.

"Why? We aren't supposed to..." Elliot replied. For the first time since Sylvia had met her, she wasn't acting energetic and happy, but rather scared and quiet. It only made Sylvia more nervous than she already was.

Belle snickered. "So? Nobody's here to see us. We just want to check it out. Come on, guys, don't be wimps," she urged, following Skylar into the room. Percy said nothing but walked timidly after the two younger girls, looking around at his surroundings as he went.

"This place gives me the creeps..." Edd muttered. Sylvia nodded in agreement and clasped his arm tighter, if that was even possible. Belle, Percy, and Skylar poked around in the security room while Elliot, Sylvia, and Edd hung outside the door and waited for them to finish their exploration.

Skylar was messing around with the Audio, Video, and Venthilation systems, pressing the reboot buttons uselessly and making them beep. Belle messed with the masks sitting in a dusty box in the corner. She pulled out a faded blue bunny mask and turned it in her hands, shaking her head. Percy was using the tablet like a pro, switching through what Sylvia presumed to be cameras.

As Sylvia was watching them, something in the window of the security office caught her eye. A dingy robot had raised its head, peeking into the office. It almost looked like a bear. Sylvia couldn't help but scream, jumping behind Edd and trying to stop herself from fainting. "Get it away! Get it away!" she yelled, sliding down the wall to sit in the floor in a ball.

Edd was trying to comfort her, patting her cheek and running his hand through her hair. "Silv, what are you talking about?"

"The robot, the robot, the robot, the robot!" Sylvia repeated, her breathing becoming progressively shallower. The others had rushed out of the security office to see what was going on. She squeezed her eyes shut.

"There's nothing there, Silv!" Edd assured her, sitting next to her and wrapping his arms around her. "It's okay."

How could they not see it? It was right in the window, clear as day, even making some radio static noises. How in the world did they not see it?

"You're hallucinating," Skylar said, kneeling in front of her and trying to calm her as well. "There's no robot. The only robot is Springtrap, and he's at the other end of the building."

Hallucinating?

"It's her anxiety and or paranoia kicking in," Edd replied, his expression showing everything suddenly made sense. "She has this thing where she always feels like she's being watched. I'm not surprised it's happening with such a creepy facility."

Elliot gave Sylvia a smile. "Cheer up, Silvie. You don't have to be scared. If Springtrap tries to get you, I'll whoop his butt! Don't you worry a bit!"

Sylvia's breathing had finally returned to somewhat normal. She inhaled deeply while the others waited for her to say something.

"We can leave if you want, Silv," Edd said, helping her get back to her feet.

"Oh, no no!" Sylvia said in a still-shaking voice. "I'm not that scared. The robot just freaked me out. I don't want to ruin this for all of you..."

Skylar shook her head. "You won't, forget about it. We can go." She looked back the way thet came, then returned her gaze to Sylvia.

"No!" Sylvia insisted. "I don't want to ruin this. I'll just stick by Edd." She gave the group surrounding her a reassuring smile to show them she was sincere. A few of them shared incredulous glances, but nodded.

"Okay..." Edd said reluctantly. "But if you ever want to leave at any moment just say the word and we're outta here, alright?" He gave her a light slap on the back.

Sylvia nodded, her smile widening slightly.

So the group continued on through the horror house. Sylvia jumped every now and then at old masks and such, but stayed by Edd and didn't have another anxiety attack. The group passed through the hallway next to the security office, which was visible through a window.

Another robot flashed at the end of the hallway. She saw it in small bits, walking toward them and then walking away. She yelped again, first stopping in her tracks and then backing up quickly at the second time she saw it. "Th-there's another robot!" she squeaked, her breathing shallowing again.

Edd quickly embraced her. "It's just a hullucination, it can't hurt you, Silv," he whispered to her, rubbing her back as she buried her head in his chest. "It's okay, you're okay."

Despite the group asking her again if she wanted to leave, she insisted they finish. They were about a third of the way through, anyway. So they pressed on.

In one room, there was a lamp casting orange light across the room. The lamp was the head of a fox animatronic, its mouth open and its eye not covered by an eyepatch radiating light from a lightbulb. Skylar thought it was the best thing she had ever seen.

"Guys, look at this thing!" she laughed, moving the jaw up and down. It made faint creaking noises as she did so. She put on a deep voice and said "Yar, mateys, I'm Lampy the Fox Lamp!"

Belle snorted and Elliot doubled over with laughter. At least some of us are enjoying ourselves, Sylvia thought bitterly to herself.


	12. Trapped

{ Elliot }

Going through the remainder of the horror house was entertaining. To Elliot, at least. Sylvia seemed to jump when so much as a speck of dust landed on her nose. She never left Edd's side and clung to his arm for most of their time there. They encountered Springtrap only once, and he scurried away into an air vent. Sylvia sighed in relief when he dissapeared.

After poking fun at numerous parts of the attraction and making it to the end, Elliot tried to pull the door open. It was locked, and didn't budge. "Alrighty," Belle said, crossing her arms. "Time to go back now." The red Exit sign above the door glowed a faint red, blinking and threatening to go out any minute.

The gang turned to go, still looking around the room for anything they might have missed their first time through. The empty mascot heads smiled at them as they walked.

"Hey, wait..." Skylar started, turning in a full circle. "Has anyone seen that purple-haired kid? What was his name... er... Percy?"

Nobody responded, but instead looked around. He wasn't anywhere to be seen. Vanished without a trace.

"Uh... where'd he go?" Edd asked, craning his neck to look down the dark hallway from which they had come.

"He obviously got left behind or just completely left," Belle chimed in. "No point in sitting here waiting for him if he really did leave. We might as well start heading back."

There was a quiet murmuer of agreement and the nodding of heads, and the five children started shuffling back down the hall.

Sylvia suddenly screamed louder than she had so far, falling back and hitting the floor with a thud. Edd yelled in surprise and picked her up under the bend of her knees. She was hyperventhilating and her eyes were wide with fear. Tears glistened on her cheeks, the Exit sign making them look red. Her entire body was shaking, and she kept sputtering about seeing another robot.

"There-there-there was a boy!" Sylvia yelled, her voice high-pitched with fear. "H-he was a robot boy, with a h-hat and he jumped at my face and s-screamed." Tears were flowing down her cheeks at this point, and she wrapped her arms around Edd's neck. "Take me home! Please! Get me out of here as soon as possible!"

Edd nodded. "Don't you worry Silv, we're gonna get you out right now." He turned to the others, who all wore the same concerned expression as they had two times previously in the horror house. "Come on, guys. Let's get moving."

Sylvia was carried by Edd as they made their way back through the building as quickly as possible. Elliot's heart was racing in her chest. This was exciting for her. She was concerned for her friend, but she was still having a really good time. She sure couldn't wait to go back to South Carolina and tell her friends about her crazy adventures.

They passed the security office. The front door was closed. Elliot didn't think much of it - It had probably just fallen shut or got blown by the wind. Or perhaps Percy closed it on his way out. She decided to open the door for the others, mainly so Sylvia could get out and back to her parents as soon as possible.

The door clanged, but just like the back one, did not open.

"Huh?" Elliot mumbled to herself, using her shoulder to jam the bar on the door. The lock clanged again but it didn't budge. "Crap." The others made sounds of impatience as Elliot hesitated to open the door.

"What's taking so long?" Belle asked, giving the door a shove. Still nothing. Confusion crossed her face. "What the hell?!" She demanded, kicking the door with her foot. "Why isn't the door opening?"

"Maybe they forgot, and locked it?" Skylar asked in a halfhearted mumble.

"Oh yeah Skylar, our parents just freaking left us. No big deal, it's not like we're their kids or anything!" Belle retorted with stinging sarcasm, her face scrunched up in anger.

"Gee, don't have to be a jackass about it!" Skylar shot back. "At least I'm trying to help. Kicking the stupid door won't solve any of our problems!"

"Neither will stupid suggestions that make no sense!" Belle hissed, clenching her teeth.

"Just shut the hell up and let me think!" Skylar yelled, walking away from the group and rubbing her temples in concentration. She squeezed her eyes shut and let out a frustrated sigh. "Damn it, damn it, damn it," she repeated over and over to herself.

Belle rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, sulking and giving the door a hard stare. If she had lazer vision, the door would probably have gotten seared in half at this point.

Sylvia let out a low moan of sadness. "I just want to leave," she mumbled with a small sob. Edd shushed her softly and adjusted his grip so he could hold onto her better. Before long Sylvia would probably have another hallucinaton. Elliot wanted to get out before that happened.

Skylar let out a yell of anger. This was ridiculous. Why would they just lock the door, and then not let the kids out when they heard them banging?

"We have to think reasonably about this," Skylar said, walking back up to the group. "Obviously if the door fell closed, it wouldn't be locked. They wouldn't lock it if we were in here."

"And Percy is gone," Sylvia added. Her voice was muffled from Edd's chest.

Skylar snapped her fingers and then smacked herself in the forehead. "That sketchy Percy kid! He must have locked us in here. But wouldn't they see him come out and wonder why we weren't with him...?"

Belle, who had been staring at the door the entire time, finally turned. Her face had a dark expression and her black eyes swirled with thought.

"That means he's still in the building..." she said.


	13. Panic

{ Bonnie }

Five minutes passed. Ten. Twenty.

The five adults were standing around, chatting idly, while the children explored the horror house. Bonnie unconciously checked the door every few minutes, waiting for the children to return. After half an hour, she began getting anxious.

"Er..." she tapped Spring on the shoulder, trying to get the dirty blonde's attention. She turned and raised her eyebrows questioningly. "Uh... how much longer do you think they'll be?" she asked in a small voice.

Spring just shrugged. "It depends on how fast they walk, how many breaks they take, how long they mess with the lamp, y'know," she responded, her tone indifferent.

The lamp? Bonnie wondered. Why would she take messing with a lamp into consideration?

"You don't think maybe something's wrong?" Bonnie asked in an unsure tone. The others had stopped talking to listen to her, because she had a history of being dead on about most things.

She shrugged again. "Why? What would be wrong?"

Bonnie shrugged this time. "I don't know, maybe, uh, the door got locked, or someone fell and got hurt, or..." she trailed off, seeing she wasn't convincing Spring in the slightest.

"They're fine, doll," Spring assured her with a slap on the back. Bonnie still felt uneasy. She wandered away from the group, treading lightly with her small feet.

The building loomed in front of her as she progressed toward it. It was intimidatingly creepy, reminding her of the pizzeria that was back in South Carolina. She had figured out that this attraction was based on that old pizzeria; apparently something else happened with the animatronics besides what happened with the gang and Gold.

Orange light lazily stretched across the door to the building. The sun was nearly set and Bonnie knew that it would get dark shortly. She wanted to get home. This place was creeping her out.

She tried the door, planning on just sticking her head in and calling for the kids to make sure that they were okay. The door didn't open. Bonnie pulled. It was locked.

"Hey, you aren't allowed in there!" Spring's voice caused Bonnie to jump and turn on her heels to face her. She had her hands on her hips and she was looking at Bonnie dissaprovingly.

Bonnie said nothing, but pulled at the door again, keeping her eyes on Spring. "It's locked," she said, fighting to keep calm. Why was it locked? Spring hadn't locked it and they had left the door open. Come to think of it... "Why's the door closed in the first place?" she asked as Spring tried to yank the door open.

"It's not supposed to just fall shut and lock itself. Why is it doing this?" Spring asked, almost to herself. She felt on her belt loop, looking for keys. Her eyes widened and she cursed under her breath, then looked up at the door with an expression of horror.

"What's wrong?" Gold asked as the others drew closer to Bonnie and Spring.

"Why can't you open the door?" Freddy asked.

Spring swallowed, her eyes as wide as saucers. "My keys are gone."

The tension was so thick, Bonnie was sure she could slice through it like butter.

"Did they fall off?" Chica asked, searching the ground around them.

"Did ye leave them somewhere?" Foxy prompted, scratching his stubble.

Spring let out an odd, high-pitched nervous laugh. "No, no I didn't. Someone stole 'em. Somebody stole my keys!" her voice was rising in fear. "And the kids are all in there! With-" she stopped and let out a noise of distress. "With Springtrap."

She whirled around toward the sun, which was now almost completely sunken behind the horizon. Her chest began to rise and fall more quickly and she started raking her hands through her hair. She started using every curse word under the sun.

"What? What's wrong? I though you said Springtrap doesn't go after people?" Freddy asked, trying to calm Spring down.

Spring shook her head, barely able to speak. "N-not during the day he doesn't. But at night..." Tears started pooling in her eyes as she started all-out panicking.

"No, no no no!" Chica wailed. "We have to help them!"

"I'm calling 911," Bonnie said, searching in her small blue purse for her phone.

"No, please don't!" Spring whined, putting her hand over the device. "They'll file a law suit against us and we'll lose the attraction!"

Bonnie felt anger rising up in her throat, threatening to choke her. "What's more important?" She yelled, shoving Spring's hand away. "Our children or your precious building?!"

Spring stepped back and started biting her nails, not saying anything.

Everyone lapsed into silence as Bonnie dialed 911 and held the phone up to her ear. She was eerily calm as she waited for the operator to pick up. All she had to do was not think about the bad things that could happen, and she would be able to keep it together. Everything was going to be alright.

Right?

{ Edd }

Noodles might as well have replaced Edd's arms at this point, because that's what they felt like.

Carrying Sylvia and trying not to panic was really starting to sap his strength. But his sister needed him, so he kept holding her.

"What are we going to do?" Elliot asked, her voice trembling.

"We have to find a way out," Edd said. He knew he was stating the obvious, but what else was there to do?

Skylar nodded. "Belle, Elliot, why don't you guys sweep the building for any windows or doors we might have missed? I'll try to open the door. Edd'll stay with Sylvia and make sure she feels safe," she said, her voice strong and authorative.

"Are you sure? I'm thinking maybe we should stick together..." Elliot mumbled, ttwiddling her thumbs. Edd could tell that she was more scared than she let on. He couldn't blame her; he was starting to panic as well.

"No, that won't solve anything," Belle chimed in. "We have to find a window or something. We have to get out of here."

"See, that's the thing about getting out of here," a voice came from the shadows. The five whirled around to see Percy emerging from the hallway. His purple hair was messed up and his dark eyes looked black as they shone with amusement. A smile stretched wide across his face. He chuckled.

"You can't."


	14. Reveal

{ Belle }

The world seemed to only focus on that one moment. Belle's heart was pounding furiously in her chest. Percy swung a loop of keys on his finger, smiling at the five.

"What are you..." Skylar stopped, her eyes landing on the keys and everything seeming to come together in her head. "You did this! You locked us in here! You trapped us!"

"Yep, it's me," Percy said casually. "Grand. Avenging She will be quick at this rate."

Nobody spoke. They all had no clue what he meant by 'She' and 'avenge.'

"Avenge who?" Belle asked warily.

"Why, She, of course," Percy said as if it were obvious. His smile never faltered. It was beyond creepy. "You guys might know her better as Jenny Fitzgerald, however."

The name didn't register with any of the five. They gave him puzzled looks. Sylvia looked so afraid she might pass out, and Skylar was silently scrutinizing Percy.

Percy gasped. "You don't know Jenny? You mean your parents never told you?" He asked.

Skylar shook her head. She seemed about as calm as Percy did, which only managed to scare Belle even more.

"Well then, allow me to shed some light on the subject," Percy offered, spreading his arms. "Jenny is an old... ah... 'friend' of Bonnie's. Which of you are Bonnie's children?"

Edd nodded slightly at Sylvia and looked back at Percy.

"You two?" Percy asked, moving his finger between Edd and Sylvia, nodding to himself. "I can see her in you...

"Anyway, Jenny met Bonnie in elementary. In middle school, Bonnie went all-out air-hole. She bullied my mom and made her the laughing stock of the school. That made my mom pretty upset."

Belle couldn't help but feel there was a lot more to the story. She met Bonnie. Bonnie was the sweetest and quietest person she had met next to Sylvia. There was no way she was mean unprovoked.

But maybe Percy didn't even know that.

"Anyway, About five years out of high school Jenny wanted to get her revenge. So she taught Bonnie a lesson and fled the country. She was caught, damn police," Percy growled, gripping his knife harder.

The air ducts creaked overhead. Springtrap was moving.

"Jenny and Mike were dating before she got arrested, and she was pregnant. She had the baby in prison shortly after she was arrested; they ran tests on her and found her positive as soon as she arrived. The baby grew up in prison with her, because at a young age he didn't want to leave her. Prisons don't usually let you keep your child because it's expensive and blah blah blah, but Jenny was demonstrating good behavior so they let her keep me. Grand, yeah?"

"Wait... that last sentence... you said 'me' instead of 'the baby'... that means..." Sylvia started in a small voice.

"Yup!" Percy said with another smile. "I'm Percy Fitzgerald, Jenny's son. And I've stayed by my mom's side for nineteen years."

He pointed to the small pink scar on his mouth. "Mom accidentally gave this to me during a sparring practice with real knives. She sounds like the world's worst mother, but man she wouldn't stop saying sorry for days. I was the only thing she had. She really did love me, and I loved her too. To the point where I'll avenge her at the cost of my life."

The five children tensed. The child of their parent's arch enemy was locked in a building with them. They were unarmed, and he was brandishing a silver knife at them. And the worst part was, he had a grudge that was burning red hot.

"My mother was recently shot down by the police. I'm lucky I found you. I'm only nineteen so I don't have enough strength to take on your parents. So, to avenge my mom, I'm going to kill you guys. Sorry about that. I sorta went insane when my mom died. I'll try to make it quick. Doesn't that sound grand?" Percy asked. "Then, I'll probably stuff your remains into whatever's left of the suits here before the police get me."

Belle swallowed. The severity of the situation was clear to her. They were going to die.

The building was eerily silent as the adults waited for the police and ambulance to show up. The sun started disappearing behind the horizon. The lower it went, the more Spring panicked.

Eventually the police and ambulance showed up. Spring was too frantic to explain what was going on; she continuously stuttered and gasped for breath. Bonnie stepped up and began explaining the situation in her oddly calm voice.

"Alright," one of the officers said. "We'll have to bust down the wall to get 'em out."

"No!" Chica squeaked. "You're going to hit a kid!"

"Couldn't you just call 'em on their cell phones and tell 'em to stand clear of where we're gonna bust the wall?"

"We can't risk it!"

Everyone fell silent as a blood-curdling scream rose from inside the horror house. Chica started panicking.

"See, that's the thing about saving them!" Someone yelled from inside, just audible above the murmuring.

"You try, they die!"

Chica fell to her knees, crying. Freddy knelt down next to her and tried to comfort her.

"Who's in there with them?" The officer asked Spring.

"Some kid with purple hair and raggedy clothes," she answered, casting glances back at the building and trying to keep her breathing under control.

The officer cursed under his breath. "Does he have a scar on his lip?" He asked.

Spring thought for a second, then nodded.

The officer cursed again. "Call for backup!" he turned back to spring, genuine fear masking his face. "We need to get them out, now."

"Why? What's changed? Who is he?"

"We don't know his name. But last time he was seen, he was running from the law with a dangerous criminal who had escaped from prison about a month ago."

"What?" Foxy asked. "What dangerous criminal?"

"Jennifer Fitzgerald."

The five's heads all snapped toward the officer at once.

"Don't worry, don't worry!" The officer assured them, waving his hands for emphasis. "We shot her down on the run, she's dead. But that boy in there with your kids is her accomplice, and there's no telling what he'll do if we don't get them out now!"

Chica started freaking out again.

Spring nodded. "Okay, we need a plan then. If we try to burst in, he's going to kill them all. What do we do?"

The officer covered his face with one hand, rubbing his forehead and moving down to his stubbly brown beard. "I'm so sorry, ma'am," was all he said.


	15. Destination

{ ? }

Putting hair dye in the Pack was my idea. At this point, with Jenny dead and the police probably trying to find me, it was seriously going to save my butt. The color we agreed on would take nicely to either of our hair colors, two slightly different shades of dirty blonde.

As I worked the dye into my hair, I looked around frequently to see if anyone was around. I was by a pond deep In the woods so it was highly unlikely anybody would find me, but after what just happened I wasn't taking any chances.

The dye was almost done drying by the time the sun started coming up. I knew I had to get to New York fast if I wanted to find them. If they settled in before I got there, my chances would become lower and lower every day. As soon as I could, I made my way out of the woods and waited for my opportunity.

Luckily, after only three minutes an eighteen-wheeler came by. The risk of someone recognizing me was much too high, so instead of trying to flag him down I swung myself onto the back and used a trick Jenny taught me to open the back and slip inside.

I pulled the iPhone 10 out of the Pack and used the GPS to see where the truck was taking me. I would jump off as soon as it started going way off my path.

Jenny knew to put the phone in the pack instead of her pocket. The thought brought tears to my eyes. She knew that she was going to die the second she heard those sirens.

I forced myself to stop thinking about that.

I sat down against one of the boxes in the back of the truck, ignoring the pain as my head thumped against the box every time the truck ran over a bump or hole. I kept my eyes on the screen for a long time, watching the little dot that was me travel down the road. I zoomed out on the map every now and then to look at my overall path.

About half an hour passed and the truck was still following the route I needed fairly closely. My eyes started burning from looking at the screen so long and the power was draining. 87%.

I blinked for a second or two, trying to get rid of the sandpaper feel of my eyelids. The edges of the boxes around me started blurring slightly as the world slid further away from my weak grasp. I dozed off a few times, starting when I awoke.

When I woke for about the fifth time, I realized I had dozed off for about ten minutes and the truck was getting further and further from my route. "Oh, grand," I muttered to myself as I stood quickly.

Great job, Jenny said sarcastically. Why don't you stop falling asleep? Make yourself useful. Let's get outta this truck.

The door opened with a creak and I squinted into the bright sunlight. After quickly bracing myself and making sure the Pack was secure, I jumped into the grass. Tuck and roll! Jenny reminded me in a firm voice. I tucked and rolled.

When friction finally brought me to a stop, I spread out in the grass and let out a breath. Somehow, I didn't get any injuries jumping, and it had been a while since Jenny and I had practiced jumping from moving vehicles. Or maybe I was injured, and the adrenaline pumping through my veins was obscuring it from me.

Get up! Jenny yelled. Why are you stopping? Keep going, He!

I stood and looked at the phone for guidance, making my way back to the route I was taking. When I got there, I waited once again for a truck to come by, prefferrably an eighteen-wheeler like the last time. Sadly none came by, so I had to resort to jumping into the back of a truck.

I had to lay low in the truck to make sure nobody would spot me. I watched the phone to make sure I was on the same path.

After repeating the jumping off and onto cars process a few times and getting multiple sore muscles in the process, I finally crossed the border into New York. I had to get off of the truck and use multiple tricks to get by, but once I was over I started towards Manhattan with the same jumping-into-cars process.

We're over the border into New York, finally, Jenny sighed. That sure did take a while.

The busy streets were a good and bad thing. Bad because there was a higher chance I would be recognized, but good because I could escape easily in huge crowds.

My ankle throbbed forcefully. I wasn't sure which jump it was, but at some point I had hurt it. There's no time to stop! Jenny reminded me. I wish she was really here to tell me these things in person. I could imagine the worry lines etched in her face as she convinced me to keep going despite the pain in my ankle.

Now came the hardest part. Actually finding them. I would have to be constantly walking around, constantly checking restaurants and hoping that by some small spark of luck I would end up in the same place as them, in an area where I can get everything done before the cops show up; preferably an alleyway or maybe an empty parking lot behind a closed building.

I would just have to keep walking, and try to hide the small limp I was taking on.

I shoved my hands in my pockets and kept my head down, avoiding anyone's eyes so they wouldn't recognize me or talk to me. I didn't expect New Yorkers to talk to me, but you can never be too careful.

As I walked, my eyes scanned the buildings around me, looking for clues. Every moment I was beginning to lose more hope. I sighed. At this rate, I would never avenge Jenny. I would never be able to fulfill her last wish.

Jenny's advice and yelling had stopped. I couldn't hear her voice in my head anymore. The thought almost made me cry. I had lost her. This was the only way I could feel close to her again. I needed to do it.

Something caught my eye. A flash of blue hair. Light blue hair.

No. It can't be.

It was.

Bonnie.

A smile spread across my face. Bonnie was walking along with the rest of her gang and all the children. Oh, the children.

I couldn't help but laugh. I clamped my hand over my mouth to stifle the sound. No way. No freaking way. They were right there. Going into some random abandoned building that seemed to be some sort of haunted house. The ominous sign read Fazbear's Fright.

As soon as the crosswalk allowed, I sprinted across the street and towards the building, smiling ear to ear. The adrenaline once again flowing through my body obscured the pain in my ankle... for now.

This was my chance. I was going to avenge Jenny. I was going to fulfill her last wish. And it was going to be so easy.

I ran over what I was going to say in my head a few times.

I was going to do it. I was going to make my mother happy, or my name wasn't Percy Fitzgerald.


	16. Problem

{ Chica }

It wasn't long before news cameras started showing up. Headlines flashed across multiple websites.

FIVE CHILDREN LOCKED INSIDE NEW HORROR ATTRACTION FAZBEAR'S FRIGHT WITH ACCOMPLICE TO A DECEASED FELON

CHILDREN TRAPPED WITH A MURDEROUS CRIMINAL; WHO CAN SAVE THEM?

PURPLE-CLAD MAN TRAPS FIVE CHILDREN WITH INTENTIONS OF MURDER

Each new headline that popped up sent a fresh wave of nausea washing over Chica. Soon, she either threw up, faint, or have the mother of all anxiety attacks.

Bonnie was completely silent, tears flowing freely down her cheeks, though she said nothing. She and Foxy were sitting next to each other, squished together, holding hands.

Freddy was sitting cross-legged on the concrete, ignoring news reporters that tried to get him to say something.

"Ma'am!" A news reported asked Chica. The blonde snapped out of her trance and realized she was surrounded by cameras and mics. "Do you have anything to say about your children being trapped and possibly about to die? How does it make you feel?"

Chica had to keep herself from smacking the news lady in the face. Her children's lives were in danger and they were asking her how it made her feel.

"It's a tragedy," she spat with as much furioucity and venom as she could muster. She turned on her heel and briskly walked away from the crowd.

She fought back tears as she flopped down next to Freddy on the concrete. "What are we going to do?" she asked him, her voice vulnerable and shaking. "Belle and Ellie..."

Freddy nodded, lifting his head. His cheeks were covered with tears. "The longer they stay in there, the more reality sets in on me," he said, his voice raspy and full of pain.

Chica started crying again, and Freddy wrapped his arms around her, pressing his face into her hair.

"I would say everything is going to be okay, but I don't think it is," he said so quietly she almost missed it, his voice cracking.

As much as those words tore at her heart, Chica knew he was right.

{ Edd }

Percy seemed like he was really enjoying himself, and that was what made Edd the most sick. Underneath his psycho shell, however, Edd knew that seeing his mother killed by the police in front of his own eyes must have definitely taken a toll on his sanity.

As the tension rose, Percy held up his knife. "Well, let's see what this baby can do," he said, his face like a stone.

"Not so fast!" Elliot said, holding up her phone. "I have 911 right here. You make one move and I'll call them!"

The purple-haired boy shook his head like Elliot was a stupid little kid. "Silly, silly. Don't you hear the sirens? They're already here. And your parents begging them, whining, Help them! Save them!" he rolled his eyes. "They can't really do anything. You're basically my hostages. And I'm sure you all have seen how those hostage situations have worked out. Not well."

Elliot lowered the phone, her face etched with horror. She turned off her phone with a hollow look in her eyes, looking utterly helpless. Edd's thoughts mirrored her expression to a T.

Percy suddenly lunged forward and grabbed Elliot by the shirt collar, holding the knife to her throat. She let out a loud scream. Percy turned to the closed door and yelled to the unseen people outside.

"See, that's the thing about saving them! You try, they die!"

The group started forward to rescue Elliot, but the sound of creaking metal caught everyones' attention. The six turned to face Springtrap, who was standing about five meters away, his unblinking eyes boring into the children and Percy. Sylvia, who was now standing on her own next to Edd, clenched her fist and fought hard to keep her breathing even.

"Oh crud," Percy mumbled. "I thought you were gone." He let Elliot down and she scurried away from him, her eyes wide as dinner plates and her breaths coming in gasps.

Springtrap took a step toward the group.

Elliot let out a small noise of distress, her legs visibly shaking. Edd knew that not one of them wasn't terrified to the core, Percy included.

The decaying animatronic took another step, his walking off-balance and his metallic joints creaking menacingly. He wasn't the bad guy, he was just a bit surprising.

Percy groaned in annoyance and flung himself at the robot, ripping at wires. Springtrap let out an electronic scream that caused Sylvia's eyes to glass over in fear. Percy continued to maul Springtrap, stabbing the robot over and over and cutting wires as he did so. Eventually the robot's eyes ceased glowing and his head lolled to the side. The sight sent a shiver down Edd's spine. Is that what it was going to look like when Percy went for them?

Breathing heavily, Percy stood and kicked the robot once to make sure that it was powered off. He lifted it and put it against the wall, causing it to sit in an odd slumped position. The suit made a loud snapping noise. The spring mechanisms inside it had opened, meaning if someone wanted to they could climb into the suit and wear it.

"Well then," Percy huffed, facing the group. He had a small cut on his arm from Spingtrap fighting back. "What a warmup. You guys ready? I promise I'll make it as quick as I can, if you don't struggle, that is. Struggling will make it worse, whether I try to make it so or not. I can guarantee you that."

"Get behind me," Edd ordered everyone, standing in between the four girls and Percy, his jaw set in determination. He would protect them with his life.

And it seemed that that was exactly what was about to happen.

Percy smiled. "Ah, that's really nice. Protecting your friends and sister. Reminds me of how my mom used to protect me. But, sadly, you're not going to manage to do anything. You see, I have a knife, and you're completely defenseless. Really grand of you to sacrifice yourself and die first, however. Very gallant. I approve," he said with a quick wink.

Edd clenched his teeth. "Just shup up! You sound more like you're just having a normal conversation than being a killer!" And that was the most irritating part of all.

He thought for a second, then nodded. "Yes, that's true. You see, I don't want to be a killer. I never planned to kill anyone. But, my mother was murdered, and now I have no choice."

"That makes no sense!" Skylar snarled at him. Her fists were shaking and her teeth were clenched so tight Edd was surprised they weren't shattered to pieces on the floor.

"It does to me," Percy said, frowning. "I have to do it, because I love her." He rubbed the flat edge of his knife slowly. "So I guess Edd's first. Grand."

He began advancing. Edd held out one arm to guard the girls. Without warning, Percy flew forward, brandishing his knife. Edd dodged the blow and swung his fist, bashing Percy in the ear. The smacking sound it made was satisfying and caused adrenaline to course through Edd's veins.

"Ow!" Percy yelled. "Dude, what the hell? I'm trying to make this easier for all of us!" he crossed his arms, looking down on Edd like he was a child who had just eaten cookies before dinner without permission.

"The easiest way to do this is to beat you to a writhing pulp so none of us will get killed," Edd spat back.

Percy shook his head, as if the idea was preposterous. "But then that would mean that Jenny wouldn't be avenged. And I love her way too much for that to happen." He raised his knife above his head, his face solemn.


	17. Inferno

{ Skylar }

Skylar wasn't sure what scared her more: the flying animatronic head that came out of nowhere, or Percy's roarlike scream as it hit him in the side of his head.

His head snapped toward the direction the empty head had come from, his eyes blazing with fury and his teeth clenched. There stood Sylvia, who had slipped away from the group completely unnoticed. Her face was pale and her legs were shaking but her jaw was set in determination. There was another empty head of a chicken in her hand, the beak hanging open. Her knuckles were white from clenching it so hard. Skylar couldn't help but smile, reminding herself to take Sylvia out for ice cream or something if they lived.

Percy was struggling to remain composed, forcing a smile onto his face, his pink scar stretching with his lips. His smile looked like a parent trying to mask their anger at a child "Now, why're you doing that, Silv? It's not nice to throw things at people."

Sylvia snarled at him, surprising everyone. "Do NOT call me that!" she yelled, clutching the empy head even harder, if that was even possible. "I will not let you kill me and my friends. I won't be scared any longer. I'm going to take you down and you'll rot in jail!"

"And then hell!" Skylar added in attempt to lighten the mood, still smiling. Everyone glared at her, including Percy, who shook his head as if saying, That was the lamest joke I've ever heard.

The five started advancing towards Percy. He backed up, looking around at all of their determined faces. His breathing quickened. Skylar thought she saw fear flash in his eyes but it was gone before she could be sure.

Before they could pound him, he stuck out his knife, forcefully warning them not to come any closer. "You guys are just going to make this harder on all of us!" he yelled, his voice rising in pitch. If he wasn't scared, he was worried that he wouldn't 'avenge Jenny'. "Retaliating won't get you anywhere!"

"Like hell it won't!" Edd flew at him again, but this time he was ready. With lightning-fast reflexes, Percy turned and slashed the knife through the air in a wide arc. Edd attempted to change direction, but only succeeded in turning. The knife sliced across his ear and part of the side of his face and he yelped in pain. The wound was small but it began bleeding an excessive amount, dark red blood soaking into Edd's hair and trickling down the side of his face. He stepped out of Percy's range and held his hand to the cut, blood leaking through his fingers and staining his nails a deep crimson.

"Anyone else?" Percy asked, pointing his knife at the other four who hadn't yet been injured. He was smiling again, obviously pleased at his small victory over Edd. "Anyone else who tries to retaliate will get cut as we-" he was literally cut short as the empty chicken head hit him dead on and he grunted in pain, stumbling slightly. The blow left a small scratch on his cheekbone.

"Alright, this is so not grand!" Percy yelled, his angry voice filling every corner of the dark building. "That's it, Sylvia's going to be the first to die! I hate having things thrown at me!"

He made a move toward Sylvia but Belle stopped him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and swung herself into him like a monkey riding on its mother's back. Percy made a choking noise, his eyes widening in distress, and fought to shover her off, spinning wildly, crashing into walls, and trying to stab her in the face with his knife. She continued to hold on, her teeth clenched in concentration and her eyes full of fear.

Percy finally managed to get the tip of his knife to come into contact with her cheek. It left a small slit, which began oozing blood slowly. She yelped and tried to continue hanging on, but Percy slammed her against the wall with all his might. She fell off, her paw print hair clip breaking in half and clattering to the floor. Before Percy could do anything else, Sylvia threw another head at him. It was the bear head, the one she had thrown earlier. Skylar figured she must have picked it back up.

Skylar herself wasn't getting in on the action because she was carefully watching Percy, waiting for him to expose the slightest weak point that she could.

As he was fighting Belle, Sylvia, Edd, and Elliot at the same time, Skylar noticed that he favored his left ankle, often staying off of it and leaning into his right instead. The left one seemed to be either weak, or... sprained? strained? broken?

At this point, everyone was in pretty bad condition. Belle was hunched in the corner, her face cut, one eye swollen nearly shut. One of her shoes was missing and her hair clip lay broken a few feet away on the floor. Her facial features were twisted in pain and she kept her eyes focused on Percy, hatred glowing like a skylight in the one eye that was fully open.

Sylvia was keeping her distance, throwing anything she could get her hands on and managing to infuriate Percy even more each time. Elliot was handing Sylvia things from other rooms, which consisted of mainly different parts of animatronics. The brunette's face was concentrated with an underlying tone of fear. Skylar could make out a shiny layer of sweat coating her forehead.

Edd was fighting head on with Percy. His face was covered in cuts an bruises, as was Percy's. His scar on his lip blended in just fine with all of the other scrapes adorning his pale, angry face. The purple-haired teen looked like he was getting tired, and his ankle seemed to be hindering him more each minute. He stumbled once or twice as he tried to put weight on it.

Finally he swung his knife with great force and gave Edd a huge cut to the chest. Edd gasped, clutching his chest as the blood spread. He collapsed to his knees, his face frozen, a mask of anguish.

"No!" Belle screamed, running forward to help him. She dragged him away from Percy, who Skylar just noticed was looking at her straight in the eyes.

"Huh, looks like Sky isn't getting any of the action." He started toward her, smiling again. Sylvia and Elliot where freaking out; they had run out of things to throw at Percy. Skylar was all on her own against the purple-haired wacko.

Skylar clenched her fists. I can do this. She thought to herself. She could hear her heart beating in her chest, the blood roaring in her ears. When Percy got close, he swung his knife in the same wide arc that he had been using thus far. Skylar dodged, ducking under the blow and sliding forward as Percy's momentum took him toward her. As she slid, she grabbed his injured ankle and twisted it sharply to the side. A crack was heard like a mini gunshot from far away, and Percy screamed bloody murder. He landed on his now severely broken ankle and fell forward heavily onto his chest, choked sobs forcing out of his mouth. His knife skittered across the floor.

Elliot, thinking fast, darted up to the knife and swiped it from the ground before Percy could even blink. She held the knife in his direction, gripping it tightly, forcing her hands not to shake.

As his ankle swelled and visibly throbbed, Percy let out a low growl, but didn't move. It was over.

Sylvia rushed toward the door and banged on it, yelling for help. "He's down! We got him down! Help us!"

Sounds of yelling and boots on concrete were heard from outside. Sylvia stepped back. "Are you sure? He isn't making you say that?" an officer asked from outside, her voice firm but with a hint of fear.

Skylar looked back at Elliot, who was now holding Percy up and keeping the knife firmly at his neck. "Tell 'em, Perc," Skylar said with a smirk, adrenaline flowing through her veins.

"Screw you all," Percy growled, his voice dripping venom. He grunted and shifted.

"Tell them," Elliot said in a calm voice, pressing the knife harder against his neck. A small trickle of blood dripped into the collar of his shirt.

"I'm not keeping them prisoner." His voice came out strangled from his vocal cords being compressed by the blade. "Rather the opposite, really. Grand," he muttered sarcastically to himself.

A second passed when the only thing heard was muttering and radio static from outside, and then the door burst down, hitting the ground. Spring was right with them.

"No! No No!" Percy yelled, ripping himself out of Elliot's grip. "I'm not getting caught without doing my job first!" He grabbed the suit of the rotting bunny-like animatronic, pulling himself into it and not making sure he didn't hit his ankle. Grimacing, he pulled on the head and stood as the police surrounded him. he braced himself to fight.

A loud snapping noise was heard, louder than the crack of his ankle. The suit wrenched into a pose that wasn't dissimilar to Jesus on the cross, his head turned up toward the sky. Blood erupted from any and all of the suit's holes and the sound of breaking bones was prominent. Sylvia turned and nearly threw up, covering her mouth with her hand and squeezing her eyes shut. She retreated into the security office, holding onto the chair for support.

When the body finally stopped convulsing, it slumped back against the wall and twitched a few times before becoming completely still. Percy Fitzgerald was no more. He had been Spring trapped. Skylar found herself wanting to laugh at the harsh irony.

It was silent as the police prodded the body. Paramedics were taking Edd into the ambulance, Belle following closely. Chica, Bonnie, and Gold ran into the room, all of their faces shining with tears. Freddy and Foxy had followed the ambulance.

Gold nearly tackled Skylar in a hug, wrapping his arms around her. "Oh God, oh God oh God, Elf. Are you okay?" He pulled her at arm's length, examining her for any injuries.

"I'm fine, dad," she assured him, her voice hoarse. A single tear slipped down her cheek and she brushed it away, unable to keep the smile off of her face. Chica and Bonnie were hugging their own children.

Sylvia stopped hugging Bonnie and picked up the tablet that had been sitting on her counter, her eyes widening in fear. "Everyone, we need to get out now!" she yelled. "Fire!"

Skylar craned her neck to see the tablet. From this far, all she could make out was the animated flicker of flames on a camera where which she had no clue was located.

"We have to get out of here now!" Gold yelled. Everyone started shuffling out as fast as they could. The police picked up Percy's body, which was now inside the Springtrap suit.

Once everyone got out and things calmed down, Skylar was put into a cop car with her dad. They were all going to meet up at the hospital to check up on Edd, who's chest had been cut bad. Firetrucks roared past them into the lot. All of the bright lights from the emergency personell cut into the night, which by now was as black as pitch.

As they drove away, Skylar looked out the back of the cop car, mesmorized by the orange flames that engulfed the attraction, stretching up into the dark sky.


	18. Resolved

IT BURNS!

Fazbear's Fright burns to the ground!

a local attraction based on an ancient pizzeria chain burned down overnight.

Authorities have not ruled out foul play, but at the moment it seems to have been caused by faulty wiring.

Very little was found at the scene. The few items that were salvaged will be sold at public auction.

{ Edd }

The world slowly focused. When Edd opened his eyes, all he saw were the blaring hospital lights and a few still-blurry faces around him.

"Edd! You're awake! Are you okay?" Bonnie asked, cupping his chin in her hand.

Edd tried to sit up, but his chest screamed in protest. Biting back a grunt, he returned to his laying position in the hospital bed. "I wouldn't advise sitting up," a nurse told him. "Your chest just got stitches. That was a nasty cut, young man."

He felt the faintest brush of a hand against his cheek. Edd turned his head to see Belle standing where Bonnie had been. She had a bandage on the side of her face where Percy had cut her. "I'm glad you're okay," she said, her voice just above a whisper. The two exchanged a smile.

Sylvia was gripping his hand tight, her eyes wet with tears. She was grinning wider than he had ever seen her grin, obviously overjoyed that her brother was okay.

"Did you hear?" Freddy asked. He was standing at the foot of the hospital bed, his hard blue eyes focused on his daughter but his voice directed at Edd. "Percy's dead."

"Oh," was all Edd could say. He wasn't sure how he was supposed to react. Anyone dying was upsetting, but just a glance around the kids' faces in the room and anyone with eyes could see the pain the purple-haired man caused, both physically and mentally.

Sylvia was now standing next to Foxy, kneading her fingers. She beamed at Edd when they locked glances. Edd could see no physical injuries on her person, but he knew all of what she went through had definitely affected her mentally. He made a pact with himself to comfort her as soon as his damned chest would let him.

"Are you hungry?" Foxy asked, his accent gone. He held up a bag of food from a fast food restaurant. Edd smiled at his dad. The ginger was crazy sometimes, but he sure was a sight for sore eyes.

The nurse and Bonnie helped him sit up so he could eat. As he ate, the others kept up casual conversation with him, avoiding anything to do with Fazbear's Fright if at all possible.

He and Belle occasionally locked gazes, smiled, and looked away.

Visiting hours ended and, protesting, the Gang was ushered out of the room. The nurse remained, tending to Edd and asking him kindly if he needed anything.

"No! You gotta let me in! My attra- my house just burned down! I didn't have the uh, time to come earlier! Please! He's a close family friend!"

Edd turned his head toward he door, where the voice was coming from. It sounded a lot like Spring.

"Miss, visiting hours are over!"

The door to Edd's room opened and there she was. Her khaki-yellow shirt was charred and had holes, some places on the sleeves entirely black. Her longer-on-one-side hair also had traces of soot, and she had some cuts on her face. Spring smiled. "Edd! You're okay!"

Ignoring the nurse's look of surprise, Spring bounded across the room and took Edd's hand in both of hers. "Ah, man, I'm glad you're all okay. I caught the others in the lobby. I knew they were missing a kid and I just had to see you." She took a breath, putting one hand to her chest. She used the other arm to cover her mouth and coughed.

"So are the headlines true? Did Fazbear's Fright really burn down?" Edd asked, realizing a second later how insensitive that sounded. Just by her appearance alone he could see she had tried to somehow stop the fire.

Spring's face fell. She nodded and didn't say another word.

The doctor heard in the hallway with her a moment before came into the room, looking irritated. "Miss, visiting hours are over," he repeated, obviously exasperated. "Please come with me."

Spring sighed in annoyance. "Alright, pops, don't get your scrubs in a bunch," she muttered, leaving the room. She quickly poked her head back in as the angry doctor followed. "Glad to see you're okay, Edd!" Edd smiled at her as she disappeared, her and the doctor's footprints fading down the hallway.

The nurse shook her head as if to clear it. She left the room, mumbling something about getting water as she shut the door quietly.

Ignoring the dull pain in his chest, Edd lay back down with a sigh and closed his eyes. Wait'll his friends back home hear about all this.

When Edd's chest healed and he was released from the hospital, the group returned to Gold's apartment. The blonde seemed distressed, silently entering the kitchen and opening the fridge to find something to eat.

"Something wrong, Gold?" Freddy asked, sensing his brother's emotions.

Gold shook his head. "I just feel really crappy." He pulled out milk and started drinking it straight from the jug, earning a yell of protest from Skylar.

"Sorry," he said as Sky snatched the jug of milk from him and put it down on the counter. "I feel like... I don't even know what I feel like."

"Why?" Chica asked, coming up next to Freddy and leaning on his arm slightly. She had bags under her eyes, which were dull with exhaustion.

"Because I just put all five kids in danger. Edd almost died. They.. they ALL almost died! Not to mention what I did back in 2014 with Chica..." He wouldn't make eye contact with anyone, rubbing his elbow.

"What happened in 2014?" Elliot asked, breaking the small silence that had been beginning to form.

"Nothing," Foxy said with an air of finality.

"I think we should tell them," Bonnie said. Being the one that was usually right, the other four couldn't help but be persuaded.

"In 2014, I went insane and kidnapped Chica because I loved her... or at least I thought I did," Gold explained, his eyes closed now.

"What?" Skylar asked, backing up a step.

"See?" Gold laughed, without humor. "All I do is cause you guys pain. Maybe I should just go off on my own. I think it's for the best."

"Gold," Freddy started, crossing his arms. "Chica's fine. She's perfectly healthy. So are the kids. You may have the worst ideas on the face of the planet, but at least you're trying to fix it. You don't do these things on purpose."

"I can't help but feel that I don't belong with you guys."

"Of course you do, you're family. And you know what they say about family. It's forever."

The blonde nodded. The kids looked wary, not saying a word. Skylar suddenly hugged Gold. "Dad, you adopted me when nobody else would. My life was hell until that happened. And I haven't been happier, like, ever. I think you're the coolest dad in the world."

Gold smiled, hugging Skylar back.

"The coolest dad except for me of course," Foxy declared. Everyone laughed, and just like that, the tension was gone.


	19. Lady Liberty

{ Edd }

After everything had died down, the five kids and five adults did normal sightseeing as any people would on vacation. At the end of the week, Everyone was tired and ready to leave, but had never been closer.

"Hey El, look at this," Skylar chuckled, stretching her arm to show Elliot her phone screen. The brunette saw a meme of a weird green frog. "It's a super old meme from like twenty-five years ago! Someone just resurrected it and I think it's hilarious!"

Elliot rolled her eyes with a laugh. "You're such a dork, Sky," she responded.

Foxy flopped down on the recliner, holding a Pepsi in his hand. "Y'know, we should all probably get going soon," he said to Freddy, who was laying across the couch reading something on his phone.

"You know what we should do before you guys leave?" Gold asked, wriggling his eyebrows.

"No, Gold!" Every other person in the room said in unison.

Gold laughed. "I was only kidding you guys, calm down!"

The room settled again. Bonnie spoke up after a few moments, her quiet voice breaking the silence. "Maybe we should do one last thing before we part ways again..."

"Like what?" Edd asked, lifting his head up. He had been laying on his arm as he drew in his sketchbook on the floor.

"CLUBBING!" Gold yelled, flailing his arms and laughing. There was a groan that came from everyone.

"No, really," Belle asked, sitting next to Edd and listening to music. "What should we do? I'm up for it, as long as it won't get us, ah, killed."

"We could go to the museum, or maybe Central Park to get some exercise?" Chica suggested, her mind elsewhere as she read a magazine about getting fit.

"Mom, don't start," Elliot groaned, shoving her face into her pillow to stifle a laugh.

Belle laid down on her back with a sigh. "I guess we could go out to eat or something."

"But where? We've gone to all of the good restaurants in town," Skylar muttered.

It was quiet as everyone pondered a choice, save for the air conditioner humming in the background. Suddenly Elliot shot up and gasped, surprising everyone. "You guys, how did we forget? We haven't seen the Statue of Liberty yet!"

Gold and Skylar didn't seem too ecstatic at the idea, but agreed nonetheless, as did everyone else.

The ride in the taxi didn't take too long, but the Ferry ride sure did. Or at least, it felt like it. In reality it was only 15 minutes, but Elliot didn't like boats and Belle and pretty much everyone else had to constantly stop her from freaking out. When they finally got there, Edd could see Belle was worn out and ready to go back.

"Woah! It's so tall!" Elliot squealed, no trace of her being afraid on the boat. She practically bounced up to the entrance of the tower, the others following at a much slower pace.

Sylvia hung back with Edd. She hadn't said much since Fazbear's Fright, rather staying silent and staring off into space until someone got her attention. She looked up at the tower and her eyes widened. "Mom, I want to go in," she said, poking Bonnie in the arm.

"It's been closed for years, Silv," Bonnie responded sadly, pointing the closed door.

Sylvia huffed. "I want to go to the crown. We're going in there."

Bonnie just smiled. "Alright," she said, taking out a bobby pin from her hair, removing the end to reveal a sharp pin. She stuck it into the hinges of the door, popping them off and allowing the door to swing right open. "Quick, quick," Bonnie ushered, shoving everyone inside. She shut the door behind her.

"Strange, there's usually guards..." Skylar muttered.

Gold just smiled. "I'll just say that the 'cops love donuts' steryotpe isn't completely false," he said with a snicker. He exchanged an amused glance with Bonnie. Edd knew that the two had worked together on a plan to sneak in, and it worked.

Inside the statue it was hot, at least twenty degrees hotter than it was outside. The group began their steady trek up to the crown. Belle and Edd lead the group, with Freddy, Foxy, and Gold trailing just behind them and the other girls all in a group toward the back.

"New York isn't as amazing as people make it out to be," Edd said, still looking forward.

Belle nodded. "I agree. It's great, but its not the diamond-worthy city that everyone claims."

"I think you're one of the only people that actually understands me," Edd said with a small smile.

"Same here. And you can draw like a god."

Edd laughed, a joyful, carefree sound. "I don't know about that. I don't suck, but I'm not super great either."

"Not true! You're way better than I am."

"No way, your drawings belong in a museum!"

"Well if one black streak on a white canvas can make it into a museum, I'm pretty sure both of our drawings can land a spot in one."

The two laughed and fell quiet once more, continuing slowly up the path. The others were falling more and more behind each time Edd took a glance over her shoulder. Freddy was watching Belle closely as he talked to Foxy.

After walking until she was starting to sweat from the heat, Belle and Edd finally reached the top of the statue, gazing out of the crown at the ocean dotted with boats. The others could be heard talking in the distance.

"Thank you," Edd said out of the blue, leaning forward on the railing on his arms. There was a small breeze blowing his hair.

"For what?" Belle asked. She was facing away from the ocean, leaning her back against the railing; it was obvious their height was making her dizzy.

"Saving my life. Percy would have killed me if you hadn't pulled me out of the way and tried to stop the bleeding."

Belle nodded. "You're welcome. I couldn't just let you lie there."

"You put your life in danger to prolong mine. That in my eyes is simply amazing."

She turned away, feeling her face heat up. "I'm just glad you're alive," Belle said lamely.

Edd pushed himself off of the railing, standing up straight. Belle was tall, but not nearly as tall as Edd was. He stood a good bit above her.

"Me too," he said, and then corrected himself, talking faster, "I mean, I'm glad you're alive, not me, I mean, I am glad I'm alive but I'm also glad you're... alive. Yeah. I'll stop talking." He laughed again, his cheeks tinted pink.

They said nothing, looking each other straight in the eyes.

Belle's face turned a light shade of red.

Edd tilted her chin up with his fingers, a ghost of a smile on his face.

"YES! I made it to the top!" Elliot's squeal reached their ears as she came barreling into sight. Edd and Belle broke apart, shuffling awkwardly and pretending nothing had happened.

Chica came into sight as well, jogging slowly after Elliot. "Elli! Slow down!" she stood with her hands on her knees for support, gasping for breath. "Oh, hey Belle, Edd," she said in between pants. "You guys got up here fast. What have you been doing?"

Belle and Edd started talking at the same time. "Oh, you know, just enjoying the breeze," "Looking out at the ocean and such," "Talking about art and stuff," "Nothing too special."

Chica suspiciously glanced between Belle and Edd, one eyebrow arched. She shrugged and stood. as the others started looking outside, gawking at the ocean.

Belle and Edd looked at each other, sharing a look. Nothing, nothing at all.


	20. Bad Ending

It was almost time to depart, and Belle held her black suitcase close to her. Edd stood next to her, his arm barely brushing hers.

Elliot, Sylvia, and Skylar were talking excitedly, Sylvia occasionally laughing. She looked happy, and that in turn made Edd happy.

Elliot made a ridiculous face to correspond with whatever story she was telling and Sylvia and Skylar burst out laughing. The five were seriously going to miss each other when they left.

Leaving was going to be hard for all of them. They had bonded so well in the short time that they had been in New York together, what with being nearly killed. Run-ins with killers and kidnappers seemed to run in the family.

Gold was watching the news, putting off the good-byes that he hated so much, as Skylar had told them. He held the remote in one hand and he stood just in front of the couch, one hand on his hip in a very sassy pose. Gold called it his "attract the ladies" pose.

"Hey Gold, can you come say goodbye to your family and friends?" Freddy asked, cocking his head at his brother. He had one arm around Chica.

"Yeah, just give me a sehhh..." Gold trailed off, his mouth dropping open in shock and his eyes sticking to the television. The TV remote slid out of his hand and clattered to the floor. Everyone looked over at him in surprise.

"Gold? what's the matter?" Bonnie asked, rushing to see. His eyes were glued to the screen, full of terror. The blue-haired woman followed his gaze and looked at the screen as well.

Bonnie's expression melted into the same look. And that scared everyone. If Bonnie was scared enough to externally show it, something was seriously wrong. Foxy cursed under his breath.

The news reporter was talking, but nobody was listening at the moment. They were all silently staring at the television in fear. It seemed like everyone was holding their breaths.

A twitching greenish-yellow animatronic was shown on the screen. There were armed guards and doctors around him. His eyes stared directly into the camera. Blood stains and other things that couldn't currently be identified peeked out of and leaked from holes in the suit. There was a small bit of purple visible though a hole on the shoulder.

"-doctors are working on extracting him from the suit before it's too late," the news reporter was saying. "We have a place for him once he's removed."

Sylvia started breaking down, gripping onto Bonnie's arm tightly. The room was silent except for her quiet sobbing. Elliot and Skylar were stone faced, and Belle was holding Edd's hand tightly, him holding hers just as tightly.

Gold shook his head. "No... no he can't..." He turned to look at Bonnie. "Can he? Y-you saw him in the suit..." he trailed off again.

Percy was still alive.

Bonnie laughed bitterly. "Jenny, Er, Percy, is coming back." She took a shaky breath. "I feel like she - or - he always does."

BAD ENDING.


	21. Good Ending

{ Edd }

Skylar's arms were strong around Belle's back as the two girls hugged goodbye. They pulled apart and smiled at each other. "Gonna miss you guys," Skylar said, looking at each kid in turn. "Whether you're all my blood cousins or not, I wouldn't trade you guys for any other cousins in the world."

Elliot dramatically wiped and invisible tear from her cheek. "That was so sweet, Sky!" she commented, giggling.

Gold was watching the news, his eyes glazed over in boredom.

"Hey Gold, you going to come say goodbye to your family and friends?" Freddy asked.

The blonde nodded and stood. "Gimmie a sec," he said. He watched for a few more seconds and shut off the TV, tossing the remote back onto the couch.

"Goodbye childrens!" Gold said, hugging each one. He hugged Bonnie, Foxy, Chica, and Freddy as well.

Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, and their kids made their way back to the RV after many more good-byes to and from Skylar and Gold. When they got in the RV, they piled into seats and started it up.

Edd and Belle sat at the small table, their sketchbooks laid out to one side as they talked.

"You know..." Edd said, turning to look at Elliot and Sylvia, who where lounging in the small bed/loft and talking, occasionally laughing. "I don't think I've ever seen Sylvia with a better friend than Elliot or Skylar. And in such a short few days, too."

Belle smiled. "Yep, that's Ellie for you. I don't know any person who doesn't like her. I wish I was that cheerful. I would make more friends.

"I like the way you are, even with your grumpy side," Edd responded, and Belle laughed, smacking his hand playfully. Her cheeks were pink.

"I like you the way you are too," she responded. "You were so brave back at Fazbear's Fright. And carrying your sister when she started freaking out? That was so gallant!"

"Gallant?" Edd asked with a snicker.

"It's some super old word that my mom uses," Belle shrugged. "I thought it sounded cool."

They chatted idly through the rest of the ride. Belle pulled out her phone. "I'm going to write about our adventure with Percy," she said, quickly skimming the default news page about Percy's body being cremated. She inwardly sighed in relief about him being dead, then felt slightly guilty.

"And put it where?" Edd asked, leaning over to see her screen.

"My blog," Belle answered. "What should I call the story?"

Edd thought for a moment. "Hm... what about Purple Pandemonium?" he suggested.

"Perfect!" Belle started typing.

Soon enough, they were back at Freddy and Chica's house. Belle had fallen asleep on the table, and Edd gently shook her arm to wake her up.

"Bye, Sylvia!" Belle said, hugging the smaller girl.

"Bye, Belle. Thanks for taking care of my brother," Sylvia said quietly with a friendly smile.

Once everyone else had gone in, Edd offered to take in Belle's suitcase for her.

"Thank you," she said gratefully. They took their time walking up the sidewalk to the house, stopping at the door.

"It was nice to hang out with you," Belle said, taking the suitcase and thanking him.

"It was..." he agreed.

They stood there for a moment, just looking at each other and smiling.

"It kinda stinks we're not actually biological cousins," Belle stated.

"It's not that bad."

"Come on, Edd! I wanna get home and play some video games!" Foxy yelled from the car.

Edd looked up at his dad and quickly back at Belle.

"How so?" She asked, referring to his previous statement.

"I can do this," he said.

He suddenly pulled her close to him by her back and pressed his lips to hers.

"Bye," he said as he broke away, quickly running back to the RV.

"...Bye..." Belle said in a whisper when he had gotten in, standing at the doorstep in shock.

The RV roared off, and Belle went inside, hardly containing her smile.

**THE END.**


End file.
